Tacihila
by Fatima-swan
Summary: Tres peligrosos bandidos quieren apoderarse del preciado tesoro del dios Wichmunke, escondido en algún lugar de la pradera. Para echar al poblado sioux que vive allí, conciben un malvado plan. Pero Robin y sus amigos Zoro y Luffy apodados Lince Veloz y Gusano Fofo, descubren sus intenciones y con la ayuda de los animales de la pradera, intentarán salvar al poblado de la catástrofe.
1. TRES HOMBRES MALOS

Buenas, he decidido hacer otro fic... ya sé que dije que los fics me liaban mucho y que prefiría hace ONE-SHOT, pero cuando se te viene a la cabeza una idea tan buena y no cabe en un ONE-SHOT lo tienes que hacer y punto.

Principalmente la pareja del fic es ZoRo y no hay ninguna más, hay romance que digamos; pero lo que hay más es aventura. La verdad es que cuando pensé en este fic solo iba a hacerlo de aventura pero ya que estaba quise meter bastante ZoRo para que quedara mejor.

Espero que les guste ya que es un UA, y, en este fic va a haber un poco de OC y la verdad es que lo odio y no me creo que yo lo esté haciendo pero de todas maneras el fic lo necesita y intentaré manejarlo lo mejor posible aunque sea difícil. También quiero aclarar que aquí Robin, Zoro, Luffy... y todos son pequeños, o sea más o menos con trece, catorce años.

Este nuevo fic es sobre una aldea india, así que los nombres y las aldeas están en indio (gracias internet por tu ayuda para este fic) y también meteré algunas palabras indias pero, no os preocupéis que cuando meta alguna palabra india, la aclararé más adelante. Como esta es la época de los indios pieles rojas norteamericanos también escribiré sobre Norteamérica.

Este primer capítulo es un prólogo para que sépais el conflicto con el que empieza la historia y lo digo desde ya, para mí no me gusta nada este capítulo y es muy aburrido, pero lo juro, juro que los siguientes son mejores. Lo que pasa es que tenía que ponerlo sí o sí para la historia y tenía que empezar de esta manera.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Espero que os guste mi inusual fic y que me dejéis algún que otro **REVIEW.**

...

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 1.** TRES HOMBRES MALOS

-El tesoro, maldita sea; el tesoro de Wichmunke tiene que estar por aquí -dijo el hombre de los dientes de oro, al tiempo que escupía tabaco mascado.

-Sí, pero ¿dónde? -preguntó el que llevaba barba de chivo y gafas de sol- La reserva sioux es grande y no tenemos ni idea de por dónde buscar.

-Por eso hay que comprar primero el terreno por cuatro dólares y luego ya podremos meter máquinas y levantar la montaña, el río, la pradera, lo que haga falta... sin que nadie nos moleste -remató un tercero al que le faltaba la oreja izquierda y que tapaba el agujero con un esparadrapo en forma de cruz.

-Lo que pasa es que los zarrapastrosos salvajes no quieren vender, ni por cuatro ni por cuarenta. Y para convencerlos tendremos que inventar cosas... -volvió a escupir tabarros el primero y casi le da al de las gafas de sol.

-¿Qué cosas? La ley está de su parte, el territorio es suyo.

-También lo es Wichmunke, el gran Dios del Arco Iris -dijo el desorejado con una risotada- Pues hagamos que sea su propio dios el que les meta miedo en el cuerpo.

La conversación la mantenían en lo alto de un otero desde el que se divisaba el poblado sioux a sus pies, muy cerca de la gran pradera, junto al manso discurrir de un río afluente del Misuri. A sus espaldas estaba la antigua mina abandonada, a la que no se acercaban los indios porque estaba al lado del cementerio sioux, y los sioux solo iban allí cuando moría uno de los suyos.

-Esta bien, y ¿qué puede hacer su dios que les haga cambiar de idea?

-No lo hará su dios, idiota, lo haremos nosotros -el hombre de los dientes de oro tenía malas pulgas y además un pistolón de siete balas que enseñaba cuando alguien le contradecía o, simplemente, ponía en entredicho sus palabras.

-Bien. Iremos al poblado por la noche disfrazados de espíritus y les tiraremos de los pies -bromeó el hombre de la barba de chivo.

-Hay que hace algo más que tirar a una tribu de los pies. Hay que hacer que salgan corriendo y no vuelvan nunca más por aquí -sentenció el hombre sin oreja, y cogió los prismáticos para observar más de cerca a quienes le impedían llegar al tesoro.

El poblado parecía tranquilo. Los _tipis_ formaban un círculo y por la parte superior de una de las casas de tela y piel de venado se veían volutas de humo; tal vez había alguien enfermo y lo cuidaban con el calor de la madera o del agua caliente.

Un perro desaliñado correteaba en busca de restos de comida, indiferente a los juegos de los niños, que se lo pasaban en grande intentado adivinar en qué lugar del suelo uno de ellos había enterrado un arco de madera, del que solo sobresalía una cinta de cuero.

Un poco más allá estaban las montañas Rocosas, siempre acariciadas por las nubes y sobre las que volaban las águilas reales. Y en medio, entre el poblado y las montañas, la gran pradera americana, con su gran amo y señor, el bisonte.

En el pasado llegaron a pastar allí millones de estos animales; ahora quedaban pocos, pero en aquel lugar todavía había suficientes para alimentar y vestir a todos los sioux del campamento.

-Hay que actuar rápidamente. Si, por casualidad, los indios descubren el tesoro antes, ¿qué pasará entonces? -preguntó el hombre de las gafas de sol.

-Pues que nos quedaríamos con un palmo de narices.

-Y que para conseguir el tesoro tendríamos que cargarnos a todos -dijo el de los dientes de oro mientras llenaba de balas su pistolón.

-¡Pues nos los cargamos y en paz! No son más que salvajes -exclamó con júbilo el desorejado.

-No solo te falta la oreja, sino también el cerebro -le replicó el de la barba de chivo- Hay que actuar astutamente, que nadie nos descubre. Porque nosotros, ¿qué somos?

-Bandidos -dijo ingenuamente el más bobalicón.

-Sí, señor, bandidos y a mucha honra. Pero eso no deben saberlo nuestros enemigos. Para ellos seremos únicamente comerciantes. Queremos comprar el territorio indio porque vamos a hacer un centro comercial. ¿Y con qué dinero vamos a hacer el centro comercial?

-Con el que saquemos del tesoro de Wichmunke.

-Exacto. Las pistas que nos han traído hasta aquí no pueden fallar. El tesoro está muy cerca, casi lo huelo, lo podría tocar si estirara el brazo...

El hombre de los dientes de oro se apoyó contra una pared de la mina abandonada.

-... y tenemos que conseguirlo pronto, porque ya estoy hasta las narices de vivir aquí encerrado, como si fuera un perrito de praderas.

-O una serpiente de cascabel -dijo el bandido de las gafas de sol para hacerle rabiar.

-O una mofeta pestilente -replicó el otro amartillando el revólver.

Sus dos compañeros fueron retrocediendo asustados. Cuando el hombre de los dientes de oro se enfadaba, era tremendo, no diferenciaba entre amigos y enemigos. Y ahora acababa de cargar su arma.

Pero, afortunadamente para ellos, no los apuntaba. Su mirada y su revólver se dirigían hacia la espesura en la que había oído un sonido que le puso en guardia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien nos está espiando.

-Será la serpiente de cascabel. O la mofeta.

-O el perrito de las praderas. O...

El hombre armado retiró de un arbusto una tira de tela de color violeta que se había quedado atrapada entre las espinas.

-¿Desde cuando los animales se visten con ropa humana?

Fue entonces cuando los tres captaron los pasos de alguien que se alejaba corriendo de allí.

-¡Lo habrá oído todo!

-¡Nuestro plan puede venirse abajo!

-¡Sea quien sea, tenemos que atraparlo y hacerle callar para siempre!

El hombre de las gafas oscuras blandió un grueso y largo cuchillo, el desorejado metió un cargador de balas en su rifle y ambos siguieron al bandido de los dientes de oro que ya se adentraba en la maleza para hacer picadillo al desconocido vestido de violeta.

…

Ya he terminado el capítulo introductorio de este nuevo fic. Sé que ha sido muy corto pero esto es como el prólogo así que no se necesita más. Ah! Y el título del fic es crucial, así que no voy a decir qué significa esta palabra india ya lo averiguaréis según leáis este fic.

Como he dicho y habréis podido leer este fic es todo aventura y en los siguientes capítulos habrá ocasiones de romance. Y para que sepáis quienes son los tres hombres que han salido aquí os lo digo:

-El jefe de la banda y el que manda que tiene los dientes de oro y revólver es Fullbody, que por si no lo recordáis sale en la saga de Krieg o sea, la de Sanji. Que va a comer al restaurante y Sanji le sirve una sopa con una mosca y al final se acaban peleando y Sanji le pega una patada en la boca (para más aclaración, sale en el final del capítulo 20 del anime). Sólo que imaginarlo con dientes de oro.

-El de la barba de chivo y gafas de sol lo interpreto como Jango que creo que sabréis bastante quien es ya que salió en la saga de Kuro o sea, la de Usopp. Y además sale en un extra que se llama _One Piece Jango Dance Carnival Special_. En vez del pico de faraón que tiene en la barbilla imaginarlo con barba de chivo.

-Y el desorejado lo pongo como Krieg, el fuerte y despectivo. Sale en la saga de Krieg, o sea la de Sanji. La verdad es que pega como el desorejado pero, claro tenéis que imaginarlo sin la oreja izquierda.

Y para que lo sepáis subo caps cada semana, así que estad atentos ^_^

Y para que nos aburráis al final de cada capítulo os voy a poner una adivinanza y la contestaré en el próximo cap. Así el fic tendrá gancho y tendréis que leer a seguro el próximo para saber la respuesta. Os advierto de que no son muy buenos, ya que los he buscado en Internet y son los primeros que he buscado, de todas maneras espero que os guste. Esta es la adivinanza:

_PREGUNTA EN DIMINUTIVO:_

_¿Qué es una sombrilla?_

Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo ya empezaré con la historia de verdad. Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	2. LINCE VELOZ Y GUSANO FOFO

Bueno, ya he vuelto a la semana y un día del primer cap. Quisiera deciros que voy a subir caps TODOS LOS MIÉRCOLES, para que os quede claro. Me han animado mucho los reviews que me habéis enviado, me han ayudado para escribir este nuevo cap. Gracias a Laura9914 y a Lord Yavetil por darme esperanzas para escribir mi segundo cap, ya que el primero fue un poco "mierda"... Para que lo sepáis, aquí ya se encuentran Robin y Zoro y hay un poco de romance, espero que les guste mi pequeño fic. Este cap es mejor, de verdad.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Y la respuesta de la adivinanza del anterior capítulo es esta, no es que sea muy buena pero da lo mismo. Esta es la respuesta:

_PREGUNTA EN DIMINUTIVO:_

_¿Qué es una sombrilla?_

_~La sombra de una personilla~_

* * *

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 2.** LINCE VELOZ Y GUSANO FOFO

Robin corría ladera abajo con una única preocupación: que los hombres a los que había descubierto no la atraparan. No había entendido muy bien sus palabras, pero sí que hablaron de un tesoro de nombre extraño y de que planeaban hacer daño a los indios. Y estaba segura de que, si la cogían, no iban a tener compasivos. Y ellos iban armados.

Cuando Robin llegó a aquel rincón del mundo con su padre, pensó que sería como estar de vacaciones. Desde el primer momento le gustaron el paisaje y el aire puro de aquel lugar. Luego, mientras su padre trabajaba en lo suyo, realizando una película documental sobre los indios pieles rojas, ella se fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Solo un paseo. Pensó en ir a la mina abandonada. ¡Tal vez sería una mina de oro!

Pero solo encontró a tres desaprensivos que ahora la perseguían sin piedad.

«¿Cómo podré escapar? ¿Hacia dónde debo huir?», se preguntaba sin dejar de correr.

Cuando vio a sus amigos los animales, no se lo pensó dos veces. Se metió en medio de la manada. Seguramente allí no la encontrarían.

Eran más de cien toros enormes. Sin embargo, tenían los cuernos más pequeños que los toros y el cuerpo cubierto por pelo rizado, como el de las ovejas, pero de color marrón. Eran bisontes.

-Wichmunke...

Antes ya había oído es palabra. Pues la pronunciaron los tres bandidos, pero ahora le extrañó que la dijera un bisonte.

-Wichmunke...

«¿Quién habla? ¿Tal vez el jefe macho, tal vez una hembra amistosa? ¿O acaso le cría que se desliza encorvada entre las patas de los mayores?», se preguntaba Robin.

Pero ¡qué extraña cría de bisonte era aquella! Dos de sus patas calzaban mocasines y las otras dos eran manos. Manos de alguien que andaba a gatas cubierto con piel de bisonte.

-Wichmunke... -dijo Robin, para así llamar más la atención.

Era un muchacho de su misma edad, con una melena brillante y suelta, lo extraño era que a pesar de ser indio tenía el color de pelo verde. Pero le resultaba diferente y bonito. Su piel tenía el color cobrizo y en su frente se destacaba una franja de pintura blanca.

-_Hao!_ (hola) -dijo el muchacho, levantando la mano al verla.

-_Hao!_ -repitió Robin, imitándolo.

El joven indio y Robin se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, como si quisieran leer sus pensamientos. A Robin le encantaron los ojos negros y brillantes del muchacho. Y a él le gustaron mucho los ojos azules de Robin.

Los bisontes seguían a su alrededor comiendo, resoplando, rumiando... Pero, por un instante, el ruido que hacía la manada se desvaneció y, como obedeciendo a una señal, los dos miraron hacia el cielo.

-_Wambli_ -dijo el chico, señalando hacia arriba.

Y Robin se fijó en las plumas que adornaban su cabeza; blancas y negras plumas de águila.

-Águila -repitió Robin.

Y los dos comprendieron que _wambli_ y «águila» significaban lo mismo.

Entonces, Robin aprovechó para conocer el significado de otra palabra.

-¿Qué quiere decir «Wichmunke»?

-Es el Dios del Arco Iris.

Y durante un instante se quedaron en silencio y se miraron a los ojos. Robin sintió el deseo de acercarse al muchacho, que había dejado caer al suelo la piel de bisonte, y contarle que la perseguían y que...

Pero de repente... una masa peluda apareció rodando entre los dos.

-_Hao! _-dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Era un muchacho con la barriga hinchada, cualquiera diría que estaba gordo, había tropezado y daba botes como una pelota. Robin sonrió y le dio un par de besos.

-Hola, me llamo Robin.

Los dos indios se miraron extraños.

-Eso no es un nombre de persona.

-¿Ah, no? Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre -dijo orgulloso el muchacho de la melena verde- el Lince Veloz.

-Y el mío -dijo el hinchado-, Gusano Fofo.

Robin tuvo un ataque de risa.

-¿Y esos son nombres?

-Claro que sí -explicó el más apuesto- Cuando él nació, su madre estaba comiendo una manzana de la que salió un gusano gordinflón. Por eso decidió llamarlo así, de cara a los demás.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Todos tenemos otro nombre que conocen únicamente nuestros padres -explicó el muchacho, contento porque podía contar las costumbres de su pueblo-, pero es un nombre secreto.

-¿Y qué pasaría si lo conocieran los demás?

-Entonces perderíamos el alma y, después de morir, no podríamos ir a la gran pradera de caza que está en los cielos.

Robin se quedó pensativa. No estaba mal tener dos nombres. Era una forma de guardar para siempre un secreto.

-¿Y a ti por qué te llaman Lince Veloz?

-Porque cuando nací, mis padres vieron un lince cerca del _tipi._ Pero el lince salió corriendo como un rayo en cuanto me oyó llorar.

Robin quiso que la bautizaran de nuevo.

-Tú, Lince Veloz. Tú, Gusano Fofo. Pero ¿y yo?

-Es sencillo, tu vestido es de color violeta y estás en la pradera. Serás «Violeta de la Pradera».

Arriba, el águila real continuaba planeando, en círculos cada vez mayores. Abajo, la gran manada de bisontes se desplazaba lentamente hacia el oeste. Y no muy lejos de allí, los tres bandidos continuaban la búsqueda de la niña con sus armas cargadas.

Pero Robin no se acordaba de ellos, disfrutaba de su nuevo nombre, que le gustaba, y mucho.

-Violeta de la Pradera -exclamó feliz.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, ya he acabado con el segundo capítulo, espero que os esté gustando mucho. Lo de violeta lo pensé porque a Robin le gusta el morado y sus derivados, pero yo pensé "¿Morada de la Pradera? ¿Púrpura de la Pradera?" Y ninguno encajaba, menos mal que mi hermana me ayudó con el violeta.

Y sí, lo los nombres de Lince Veloz y Gusano Fofo los tenía bien claros que los iba a poner, pero la historia de porqué se los pusieron me costó mucho inventármelo. Era bastante difícil, pero al final se me ocurrió y menos mal que pronto. Por si no os acordáis del resumen, Zoro es Lince Veloz; y Gusano Fofo Luffy.

Y bueno aquí os dejo la siguiente adivinanza, sí ya se que son muy malas y que mejor sería que me deis una paliza y que me calle, pero lo sigo haciendo igualmente:

_EL LADRÓN DEL TIEMPO:_

_¿Sabes qué condena de cárcel se le puede _

_poner al que roba un calendario en un año bisiesto?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	3. NIÑA BLANA SIOUX

Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 3 de este pequeño fic, ya sé que es muy corto, pero es lo poco que mi imaginación puede hacer. Me han animado mucho los reviews que me habéis mandado, doy las gracias a: Lord Yavetil, Zu Robin Kato, Laura9914, CrisGC,

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

La respuesta de la adivinanza anterior es esta:

_EL LADRÓN DEL TIEMPO:_

_¿Sabes qué condena de cárcel se le puede _

_poner al que roba un calendario en un año bisiesto?_

_~Doce meses y un día~_

...

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 3.** NIÑA BLANCA SIOUX

Robin estaba tan emocionada con su nuevo nombre que solo por la inquietud de los bisontes percibió que sucedía algo.

-Nos tenemos que ir de aquí -le dijo Lince Veloz, tirándole de la ropa. En ese momento, ambos vieron que tenía un desgarrón- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Luego te lo explico. Ahora vámonos, deprisa.

Robin quería marcharse cuanto antes porque, cuando se agachó, le pareció ver entre las patas de los animales los pies calzados con botas de los hombres que la estaban buscando. Estaban aún lejos, pero si no se daban prisa, la cogerían.

Lince Veloz la condujo hacia donde tenía su caballo; Gusano Fofo hacía tiempo que ya había montado en el suyo y los aguardaba impaciente.

El caballo de Lince Veloz era un precioso _mustang_, mientras que el de Gusano Fofo era un simpático poni.

-Los _pta_ está nerviosos -dijo este último, azuzando a su montura para que le alejara allí.

Robin se cubrió con la piel de bisonte que antes había llevado Lince Veloz para que los bandidos que la buscaban no pudieran reconocerla. No le costó comprender que _pta_ significaba «bisonte».

Pero otro peligro, mayor aún, los acechaba.

-Los _pt_a son buenos, son los señores de la pradera, ellos nos proporcionan comida y abrigo. Pero cuando se enfadan, o cuando se asustan, son terribles... Entonces sucede... -Lince Veloz interrumpió su explicación.

-¡La estampida!

-Eso es. Vámonos. Sube.

Lince Veloz ayudó a Robin a subirse a su caballo, que, al notar el peso, relinchó. Cabalgaron alejándose de la manada. Para llegar al poblado debían dar un rodeo bordeando el río y la montaña, en cuyas rocas habían buscado oro los mineros hacía más de cien años.

Cabalgaron durante largo tiempo, y se habían alejado lo bastante, tanto de los bisontes como de los tres bandidos, para que la niña se sintiera segura.

Robin se encontraba a gusto abrazada a la cintura de Lince Veloz, notando su calor y su fortaleza. A pesar de ello, prefirió mostrar su independencia.

-Yo no puedo ir montada en el mismo caballo que tú -dijo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo -respondió el muchacho-, porque tú no tienes caballo.

-Quiero uno.

-En el poblado hay varios ponis. Allí podrás coger el que más te guste.

-No quiero un poni -respondió Robin, un poco caprichosa-. Quiero uno como el tuyo.

Menos mal que Gusano Fofo iba por delante deseando alejarse lo más posible del peligro, y no oyó las palabra de Robin, que podrían haberle parecido ofensivas para su montura.

Claro está que Robin no despreciaba a los ponis, le encantaban como todos los animales. Solo que... desde que había visto el caballo de Lince Veloz, se había enamorado de él.

-¿Te gusta mi _mustang_? -preguntó el muchacho sonriente.

-Mucho.

-No te lo puedo regalar, aunque quisiera. Un caballo es siempre para el que lo ha cazado.

-Pues cacemos un caballo salvaje.

-Pero ¿tú sabes cómo hacerlo, niña blanca?

A Robin no le hizo ninguna gracia que la llamara así y con cierto retintín le contestó:

-Tú me enseñarás, piel roja.

Lince Veloz se echó a reír, tan fuerte que Gusano Fofo lo oyó y se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó cuando llegaron a su altura.

-Que Violeta de la Pradera quiere cazar un _mustang_. Y para eso, ella también ha de volverse «piel roja» como nosotros.

Lince Veloz sacó un recipiente de una bolsa que llevaba colgando de la cintura. Dentro había un líquido colorado. Cuando lo extendió por la piel de Robin, esta se volvió rojiza al instante.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Jugo de _rucu_ mezclado con grasa de bisonte.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-Para disimular tu olor y que los animales te confundan con uno de ellos. También se usa para evitar que te piquen los parásitos que ponen huevos bajo la piel.

-Entonces, ¿ya podemos cazar un _mustang_?

-Vas muy deprisa, Violeta de la Pradera. Cazar un _suktanka mustang_ es un asunto importante que no se puede hacer tan a la ligera.

En efecto, los _suktanka_ (caballos) son tan importantes para el pueblo sioux que cazarlos es todo un ritual. La niña blanca de ojos azules debía respetarlo como una más.

-Yo tengo pinturas -dijo Gusano Fofo con orgullo, y mostró un saquito abultado en el que había frascos de cerámica tapados con pellejos y en el interior supuestamente habría pintura.

-Estupendo, así podremos convertir a nuestra amiga en una cazadora.

Lince Veloz rasgó el vestido de Robin, sacando una tira con la que le cubrió la frente. Luego quitó una pluma de su penacho y se la puso a ella.

Robin se sintió encantada. Se parecía cada vez más a aquellos nuevos amigos, y prometió que llegaría el momento en que se convertiría en una verdadera sioux. La caza de un caballo salvaje era como dar los primeros pasos para conseguirlo.

-Recibe sobre tu cuerpo los rayos de la tormenta, y que te vuelvan más rápida -le dijo Lince Veloz, mientras dibujaba unos rayos rojos sobre las piernas de Robin.

-Recibe sobre tu cabeza la luz del sol y que él ilumine tu camino -le dijo Gusano Fofo, mientras trazaba sobre su frente unas líneas amarillas.

-Recibe en tus pies estas plumas para que te den ligereza -añadió Lince Veloz, mientras sujetaba a sus tobillos dos plumas de ave.

-¿Ya está? -preguntó Robin impaciente.

-_Ooo-oohey! _(¡Es la hora!) _Hoppo! _(¡Vamos!)

-Violeta de la Pradera, escúchame atentamente -le dijo Lince Veloz, poniendo la mano sobre su corazón-. Todo lo tendrás que hacer tu sola, sin más ayuda que mis palabras. Recuérdalas cuando te acerques a la manada y tendrás éxito, niña blanca sioux.

Robin no pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le encantaba eso de «niña blanca sioux» y le encantaba Lince Veloz. Pero como vio a Gusano Fofo un poco celoso, también a él le dio un beso.

Mientras los dos niños pensaban solo en la caza del caballo y Robin segura en compañía de sus amigos, tres individuos mal encarados, uno con los dientes de oro, otro con gafas de sol y el tercero, que solo tenía una oreja, también iban de caza. Pero en este caso se trataba de cazar a una persona. A ella.

…

Ya he terminado con mi tercer capítulo, espero que les esté gustando mi fic creo que os estará gustando tanto como a mí. Sé que es corto, pero aún asi espero que os guste.

Bueno mi tercera adivinanza os está esperando así que leedla e intentar resolverla:

_PREGUNTA ALADA:_

_¿Sabes por qué los pájaros_

_van siempre volando hacia el sur?_

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí (el romance empieza con pisotones). Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos^^

Fatima-swan


	4. MUSTANG

He vuelto, con mi cuarto capítulo, la verdad es que no me gusta tanto este capítulo como los anteriores... es un poco rollo pero espero que les guste. Además de que este es el cap más corto que he hecho hasta ahora, no se cabreen mucho por eso ^_^ En este capítulo no hay mucho romance, ya que en el anterior hubo y en este predominaba más la historia de Robin con su _mustang_.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Y aquí os dejo con la respuesta de mi última adivinanza:

_PREGUNTA ALADA:_

_¿Sabes por qué los pájaros_

_van siempre volando hacia el sur?_

_~Porque el sur está demasiado_

_lejos para ir andando~_

...

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 4.** MUSTANG

Avanzaban por la pradera hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los caballos salvajes. Robin se fijó en unas cabecitas que salían del suelo. Parecían mitad ratones, mitad perros y contemplaban el paso de la pequeña comitiva con curiosidad. De vez en cuando se levantaban sobre sus patas traseras o daban nerviosos golpes con la cola. Eran perritos de las praderas.

Tras una loma apareció la manada de _mustangs _que pacía tranquilamente.

_-Kiksuyapi _(recuerda) todo lo que te he explicado. Ahora te toca a ti. Nosotros esperaremos tu regreso orando al gran Wichmunke -le recordó el muchacho de cabellos verdes.

Robin agradeció la ayuda del Dios del Arco Iris y se despidió de sus amigos.

Unos treinta caballos salvajes componían la manada. Ninguno prestó la menor atención a la niña que se arrastraba sobre la hierba. Antes de ponerse en marcha, Robin comprobó la dirección del viento, y avanzaba en sentido contrario para no despertar temores demasiado pronto.

Le bastó una mirada para elegir a su favorito. Era un caballo _appaloosa_ negro, con bonitas manchas blancas en los cuartos traseros. Aquel sería su caballo.

Los animales no tardaron en darse cuenta de que entre ellos había una intrusa, pero al mismo tiempo comprendieron que aquella intrusa solo estaba interesada en uno de la manada.

Robin contempló la curiosa actitud de los viejos machos. Cuando el _mustang _que ella había elegido quería unirse a los demás, estos se alejaban discretamente, rechazándolo.

«Se han dado cuenta de que ese es el que me gusta, por eso se apartan de él», pensó Robin.

Robin continuaba dando vueltas cerca del grupo, siempre a cuatro patas. Lince Veloz le había explicado que, cuando estuviera a unos diez metros de su elegido, debería dirigirse a él, hablándole sin parar, con cariño.

-Me llamo Robin, quiero que seas mi amigo, que me ayudes a defender a mis amigos los sioux. Los hombres que me persiguen quieren hacerles daño. Eres el caballo más bonito de toda la manada, por eso te he elegido.

El _mustang _se hinchó de satisfacción al oír el piropo.

-Gracias, tú también me gustas. Pero, dime, ¿para qué te has puesto esa pintura si no eres india?

-Soy amiga de los indios, quiero ser como ellos. Y te quiero a ti.

-Es que hueles un poco raro... -replicó entonces el _mustang._

Robin cogió un puñado de hierba y se lo acercó a la boca. El caballo comió con deleite. Robin repitió la operación, pero retrocediendo para que el animal la siguiera si quería comer.

El águila majestuosa que sobrevolaba la pradera la distrajo unos momentos. Entonces sintió un empujón en la espalda.

-Dame un poco más de hierba, niña violeta. Me gusta comer la que tú me das.

Robin le dio la hierba y frotó su cabeza contra la del caballo. Entonces, cuando el animal menos se lo esperaba, se subió a su lomo.

-Pero ¡¿qué haces?! Nadie se ha subido nunca encima de mí.

Robin se bajó rápidamente. Pero instantes después repitió la operación.

-¿Es una broma? -preguntó el _mustang_, que no entendía nada.

-Es un juego. Me subo y me bajo. Me bajo y me subo. ¿Te molesta?

-No, pero me resulta extraño.

Lince Veloz le había explicado que esta era la parte más importante. El caballo no podía sentirse obligado a soportar su peso por imposición. Tenía que aceptarlo voluntariamente, como parte de un juego.

Cada vez que Robin montaba el caballo, permanecía más tiempo encima.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo, venir conmigo a todas partes? -le preguntó.

-Si me das de comer buena hierba... -dijo el _mustang_ con ojos soñadores.

-Me llamo Violeta de la Pradera.

-Yo soy un _mustang_ manchado. Llámame como quieras.

-Te llamaré Minchaka. Me gusta.

-A mí también. Aprieta tus piernas y agárrate a mis crines. Vamos a correr juntos par celebrar nuestra amistad.

Y el _mustang_ manchado se puso a galopar por la pradera con su jinete encima, que gritaba de alegría.

-_Palamo, palamo_ -que era una palabra india que significaba «gracias».

No sabía cuándo la había aprendido; pero en aquellos momentos en que estaba correteando por aquel maravilloso paisaje solo podía expresar sus sentimientos con una palabra: _palamo, palamo, palamo!..._

En la loma, Lince Veloz, que lo observaba todo, comenzó a saltar lleno de alegría. Y se volvió para compartir su felicidad con su amigo Gusano Fofo.

Pero lo que vio lo dejó inmóvil, impresionado. Luego, disimuladamente, tensó los músculos, consciente de que debía actuar rápidamente si quería salvar a su amigo. Lo malo era que no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía si podía hacer algo.

Ante sus ojos estaban los tres hombres malos, y uno de ellos apuntaba a la cabeza de su amigo con un enorme y peligroso pistolón.

…

Ya he terminado! Como os he dicho es un poco rollo, pero aún así espero que les sea de su agrado. Jajaja, y bueno, aquí en mi fic los caballos hablan... un poco raro, pero me vino la inspiración así. Bueno creo que estoy copiando la costumbre de poner misterio de mi otro fic de ZoRo en este y puesto un poco al final de este cap4.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **jaja ya ves como Robin quiere cazar un caballo. Ya sabes, aunque este muuuy agustito abrazadita a Zoro ella va a querer ser independiente jeje ^_^ Y como no Luffy y Zoro van a aceptarla de inmediato, ellos son así, aunque claro aquí me he saltado la desconfianza de Zoro y sobre todo por Robin... jeje (risa nerviosa. Sonido de grillos al fondo). La verdad es que sobre la pintada me la inventé mientras veía con mi padre uno de esos documentales que salen indios y tigres y tal y tal... no sabes cómo me aburrí, pero tuve que tragarmelo por el fic xD Jaja ¿en serio te la imaginaste con cara de perverción? Jeje esa era nueva para mí ;) Ah! Y te quería comentar una cosilla... ¿Sabes que la foto que tienes de perfil es la misma que la primera que tuve yo? Jaja ya compartimos algo, un poco antes de descubrirte a ti me la cambié por la que tengo ahora -.- Saludos aceptados, nakama.

**Laura9914: **gracias por seguir todos mis capítulos ^_^ tú siempre atenta a todo. Jaja que gracia lista (risa sarcástica). Ya me has dicho miiiiiil veces que no te gusta el ZoRo y que solo lees por la historia y porque somos amigas, ¡ya va siendo hora de que te vayas acostumbrando! Porque si vas a leer todos los fics que haga, te vas a hartar de ZoRo ¡porque va a ser lo único! Jeje xD Anda que decir que ha estado un poco interesante mi cap ¡cuando te pille vas a cobrar! Jaja bueno, en todo caso te veré en el instituto, vete preparando una buena peluca porque te voy a arrancar todos los pelos ^^ Y cambiando de tema; sí, en el siguiente cap van a salir los tres malos: Fullbody, Jango y Krieg (lo siento por destriparlo) ¡ENORABUENA! Has sido la primera e única en acertar la adivinanza, jaja todavía no me lo creo... anda que ser tu la primera, jeje. Espero que me sigas leyendo xD

**Lord Yavetil: **jaja ya veo que ya le vas cogiendo el sentido a la historia, que bien ^_^ Jajaja, ¿que no sea mala y que le de a Gusano Fofo un caballo rápido? Jeje... ¡pues no te voy a hacer caso! Que mala que soy, jajaja Pero alguno tenía que caer, no todos iban a tener unos súper caballos de príncipes ;) Gracias por leer este capítulo y decir que te gusta mucho y ya de paso te digo que a mí también me encanta tu historia! Me gusta mucho como la argumentas y Zoro y Robin se complementan el uno con el otro... bueno creo que esto debería decirlo en un review, jaja :) P.D.: Nos leemos por los privis, xaoo ^^

En todo caso sigo con mi siempre rutina de adivinanzas, que además ninguno de vosotros intentáis adivinarlas... sólo mi fiel compañera de clases Laura9914 me ha seguido el rollo de las adivinanzas, jeje xD Y además la que pongo hoy es muuuuy facilita, espero que la adivináis todos ^_^

_PREGUNTA DE ULTRATUMBA:_

_¿Sabes en qué lugar prefieren_

_bañarse los esqueletos?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	5. EL PELIGRO SE ACERCA

Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo de este inusual fic que espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirlo. Como siempre los miércoles estoy de vuelta para que podáis seguir leyendo.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Y bueno, esta es la respuesta a la anterior adivinanza:

_PREGUNTA DE ULTRATUMBA:_

_¿Sabes en qué lugar prefieren_

_bañarse los esqueletos?_

_~En el mar Muerto~_

* * *

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 5. **EL PELIGRO SE ACERCA

Lince Veloz inmediatamente echó mano a una de las flechas que llevaba dentro de su carcaj. La montó en el arco, dispuesto a dispararla en el momento oportuno.

El peligro era grande. El hombre del pistolón empujó a Gusano Fofo a manos de un compañero que colocó un enorme cuchillo en el cuello del muchacho. El tercer bandido cargó su rifle de repetición. Los tres llevaban el rostro cubierto con pañuelos y solo se veían sus ojos enfurecidos.

Aun así, Lince Veloz no tuvo miedo, pero comprendió que debió ser prudente si no quería poner en peligro la vida de su amigo. Él podía disparar en muy pocos segundos un par de flechas y, lo que era más importante, dar en el blanco; pero en ese tiempo, el tercer hombre seguramente podría hacer daño o incluso matar a Gusano Fofo.

-No hagas tonterías, muchacho -avisó uno de los forajidos, escupiendo tabaco mascado por debajo del pañuelo que le tapaba la cara.

-No hagas tonterías tú, rostro pálido -advirtió Lince Veloz, tensando la cuerda del arco.

-Por favor, Lince Veloz... -suplicó el muchacho con sombrero de paja, al que apenas le sostenían las piernas.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Llevarnos un recuerdo -dijo el bandido del cuchillo acercándolo más al cuello del muchacho.

-Dar un aviso a tu pueblo -dijo el hombre del rifle, sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-¿Qué aviso?

-Vuelve a tu poblado y dile al jefe que os devolveremos a este salvaje cuando hayáis abandonado esas pestilentes tierras que no os sirven para nada -dijo uno.

-Y como no somos tacaños, dile que se las compraremos a buen precio. No queremos regalos, solo pretendemos hacer una honrada transacción comercial -añadió otro.

-Anda, ve y díselo a tu jefe. Para que se le ablande el corazón, explícale que nos quedamos con el chico hasta que entre en razón y acepte vender -explicó el tercero.

Lince Veloz pensó, la fracción de segundo, que quizá le sería posible disparar no dos, sino tres flechas antes de que los imbéciles pudieran reaccionar contra su amigo.

* * *

Desde la lejanía, Robin presintió que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Tiró a su caballo de las crines y lo detuvo.

-Creo que mis amigos están aprieto.

-No lo sabes tú bien -le respondió Minchaka *si no lo recordáis, así se llama el _mustang_ de Robin*, que tenía una vista muy prodigiosa.

-Me parece que hay tres hombres...

-Y armados. Tu amigo el indio de pelo verde no puede enfrentárseles solo.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? -preguntó Robin.

Minchaka relinchó como solo lo saben hacer los caballos salvajes. De esta forma se comunican con otros animales de la llanura. Enseguida se acercó volando el águila real, y corriendo, un pequeño ser, la mofeta, que olía muy mal, tanto que para hablar con ella había que taparse las narices.

Mustang se levantó sobre las dos patas traseras y dijo:

-La niña es mi amiga, podemos hablar como si fuera uno de los nuestros. Sus amigos tienen problemas. Y yo, por mucho que corra, no podré llegar a tiempo para socorrerlos. Por favor, ayudadnos...

La mofeta salió disparada hacia el lugar donde estaban los chicos indios y los bandidos blancos.

El águila descendió hasta Robin y le dijo:

-Agárrate a mis patas.

Robin se puso de pie sobre la grupa de su caballo y se cogió de las garras del ave. Se fijó en sus plumas: «¡Cómo me gustaría tener un gorro con esas plumas!», pensó. «Pero ahora no hay tiempo para ello. ¡Hay que actuar!»

-¡Vamos allá! -dijo, y añadió una palabra sioux que significaba lo mismo-: _Hoppo!_

Mientras viajaba por los aires, Robin vio que la pradera era preciosa, con su hierba, sus bisontes, el río transparente, las montañas Rocosas al fondo...

Ninguno de los tres forajidos sospechó lo que se les venía encima. A la velocidad del rayo (y en ello algo tuvieron que ver las pinturas de caza que representaban el rayo) cayó sobre ellos una especie de meteorito.

A la primera pasada, Robin golpeó con sus pies al hombre que sostenía su cuchillo en el cuello de Gusano Fofo. El bandido perdió el equilibrio y se encontró de bruces en el suelo.

El muchacho, al verse libre, pegó una patada en los tobillos al del pistolón, y Lince Veloz disparó su flecha contra el forajido del rifle. La flecha se le clavó en la bota, quedando sujeto al suelo entre ayes y protestas.

El águila volvió a pasar en vuelo rasante y Robin se dejó caer en la espalda del hombre que tenía la pistola, y le tiró de los pelos hasta que se atrangantó con el tabaco que masticaba.

-Pe... pero... ¿qué es esto?

-¡La maldición de Wichmunke! -exlamó Robin con alegría, mientras veía que su caballo se acercaba al galope.

El bandido de la bota clavada intentaba en vano liberarse de la flecha, pero el dueño del rifle pudo recuperar su arma y apuntó a Lince Veloz.

Entretanto, la mofeta había llegado jadeante hasta el grupo. Estaba tan cansada que se orinó en lo primero que vio, que resultaron ser las piernas del hombre armado.

Las mofetas ya de por sí no huelen a agua de rosas y su orina echa una peste que resulta insoportable para los seres humanos.

-¡Socorro, auxilio, ayudadme! -exclamó el bandido, que tenía las piernas empapadas, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que allí dejaba, clavada en la pradera, su bota perforada por una flecha sioux.

Sus dos compañeros le siguieron hasta sus monturas, se subieron de un salto a ellas y se alejaron de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Pero la mofeta, que ya les había cogido cariño, se agarró a la cola del último de los caballos que corría como enloquecido por el pestilente olor.

Minchaka llegó resoplando y Robin lo besó con ternura:

-Gracias, amigo.

Gusano Fofo y Lince Veloz abrazaron a Robin con los ojos emocionados.

-No sé muy bien cómo lo has hecho, pero _gracias._

El águila lanzó un chillido que significaba «adiós» y se alejó camino de las nubes.

-¿Los seguimos? -preguntaron Minchaka y Robin casi al tiempo.

-No -contestó Lince Veloz-; ahora lo importante es ir al poblado y avisar a Búho Sabio de lo que ha pasado. Él tiene que saberlo para que decida lo que debemos hacer.

-¿Quién es Búho Sabio? -preguntó Robin.

-El jefe de la tribu -respondió Gusano Fofo.

-Y, además, mi abuelo -dijo con orgullo Lince Veloz.

Sobre sus caballos, dos _mustangs_ y un poni, los tres jinetes emprendieron camino hacia el poblado sioux. Cuando se acercaron, oyeron un rítmico sonido de tambores que anunciaba que el chamán realizaba sus prácticas. Y, como no era tiempo de fiestas, solo podía ser una mala señal.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado con este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no sé si os resultará raro... pero aquí todos los animales hablan jaja Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews ha todos aquí los contesto:

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **gracias por decir que fue un capítulo excelente xD para mí lo del caballo fue un poco extraño, pero claro me puse a escribir el cap viendo la tele con los dibujos de los niños peques ¡fue culpa de que no había nada en la tele! Si hubiera habido algo decente, no me hubiera salido el cap como una niña peque, jeje. Se me ha pegado un poco el misterio de mi otro fic en este, ¡me gusta dejar la intriga! Bueno, este cap ha sigo más largo que el otro, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Bueno el nombre de mi fic es una palabra india que dicen más adelante, espero que seas paciente para descubrir lo que significa. Sí lo de la foto a sido coincidencia, la verdad, jaja me encanta esa foto porque como tú dices se ven muy sexys. Espero que sigas leyendo ^^

** .chan: **Muchas gracias por dejarme un review por fin, que llevaba tiempo diciéndote que me lo dejaras, sobre todo en francés cuando el maestro no mira y empezamos a charlar como si nada... ¿qué habré sacado en el exámen de recuperación? Espero haber aprobado, y haber si tú también apruebas jeje maldito maestro.../ Gracias por decir que te encanta mi historia y que soy muy buena escritora ¡me pongo colorada! Jeje ¿ahora te acuerdas de la contraseña de FanFiction? Aauu... las cabezas ¡estás muy loca! Jaja P.D.: Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero ahora mismo me estoy acordando del cuqui... jeje ¿sabes lo que te digo? ^^ Espero que sigas el fic.

**Laura9914: **sí, el nombre de Minchaka se me ocurrió así de repente, no sé ni de donde salió... creo que fue que me acordé de la película de Pocahontas, jeje xD Ahora mismo, estoy cagaica por lo de la vacuna... tengo un nudo en el estómago (¡me voy a morir!) Bueno, yo también te digo hola ¡hola! Ya sé que eres la ÚNICA que intenta adivinar las adivinanzas... bueno y sobre la respuesta de la adivinanza ¡LA HAS ADIVINADO OTRA VEZ! ¿tú las buscas en internet o algo? Ya llevas dos seguidas... ¡Y no digas que no te gusta el ZoRo y que no ponga! Porque voy a seguir poniendo... jeje

Y aquí os dejo con mi siguiente adivinanza:

_ADIVINANZA REDONDA:_

_Soy redonda como el mundo,_

_al final del mundo voy,_

_no me busques por tu casa,_

_porque nunca en ella estoy._

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	6. BÚHO SABIO

Ya vuelvo con otro cap de esta entretenida historia. Este cap me ha encantado escribirlo y para adelantaros algo... hay un poco de ZoRo ¡pero muy poco! Espero que os guste ;)

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Os dejo la respuesta a la anterior adivinanza:

_ADIVINANZA REDONDA:_

_Soy redonda como el mundo,_

_al final del mundo voy,_

_no me busques por tu casa,_

_porque nunca en ella estoy._

_~La letra O~_

* * *

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 6. **BÚHO SABIO

El poblado sioux estaba situado entre un afluente del río Misuri (que en idioma indio significa «el de mucha espuma») y las montañas que los sioux llamaban «centelleantes».

Transcurría el mes de abril, la época de «la luna en que aparece la hierba roja».

Cuando entraron en el poblado, anochecía. Un indio pintarrejeado y bamboleante, que caminaba hacia atrás, les saludó de forma extraña:

-¡Adiós! Me voy a acostar, como ya es de día...

Robin pensó que estaba majareta, porque ni era de día ni se saludo diciendo «adiós».

-Es un contrario -explicó Gusano Fofo-. Todo lo hace al revés. Se lava con arena, se seca con agua. Cierra los ojos cuando quiere ver algo y cuando hace calor, se abriga.

Lince Veloz preguntó esperando saber interpretar correctamente la respuesta:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Todo el mundo está bien -respondió el contrario.

Eso significaba que alguien estaba muy mal.

El tambor continuaba sonando rítmico, monótono.

Lince Veloz se dirigió, seguido por sus amigos, hacia el _tipi_ de su abuelo. Antes de entrar rascó cuatro veces la piel del venado que servía de puerta. Robin hizo lo mismo y penetró en la morada del jefe Hiruluk de la tribu.

-Abuelo, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó el muchacho de cabellos verdes.

Pero no tuvo que esperar la respuesta.

Enseguida se fijó en que el anciano llevaba una franja de color negro pintada en la frente. Eso significaba que sufría un mal, un daño, que padecía un dolor.

El abuelo Hiruluk hizo un gesto y señaló a un extraño personaje que hacía unas misteriosas invocaciones en medio de un círculo pintado en el suelo.

Era el chamán de la tribu, médico y sacerdote a la vez, hechicero y sanador. Vestía una gruesa piel de bisonte y debajo de ella se notaba que llevaba varias camisas superpuestas. En la cabeza tenía un gorro con cuernos, e iba adornado con colmillos y garras ensartadas a modo de collares. Mientras cantaba y bailaba, agitaba un sonajero de semillas.

Lince Veloz cogió la mano de su abuelo y se la estrechó con ternura.

-Se acerca para mí el tiempo de caza en las praderas del cielo.

-No digas eso, abuelo -suplicó el muchacho, que comprendió que el anciano presentía su muerte.

-Wichmunke esperar a en su arco iris, y también el gran Wakan Tanka en los tiempos eternos.

Los ojos de Lince Veloz se llenaron de lágrimas. Él, que había sido tan valiente con los hombres armados, sufría ante el dolor que le producía la enfermedad de su abuelo. Robin lo vio y también ella se entristeció compartiendo la preocupación de su amigo.

Entonces, el anciano con pelo blanco se fijó en la niña vestida un desgarrado traje violeta.

-Yo ser Búho Sabio. ¿Quién ser tú? -le preguntó.

-Soy Violeta de la Pradera.

-Pero tú no vestir como los nuestros -se extrañó el hombre.

-La encontré en la pradera, abuelo; estaba allí en medio de los bisontes -aclaró Lince Veloz-. Luego, ella nos salvó, a Gusano Fofo y a mí, del ataque de unos hombres peligrosos.

-¿Qué pasar en pradera?

-Estos hombres habían cogido a Gusano Fofo. Decían que no lo liberarían si no abandonamos las tierras, que nos las quieren comprar.

-¡Nunca! -exclamó el anciano incorporándose bruscamente en el lecho, lo que le produjo un ataque de tos. Lince Veloz le ayudó a mantenerse erguido y Búho Sabio dijo con orgullo-. Lo único que quedar a los sioux ser este pedazo de tierra. Aquí nosotros nacer, aquí nosotros morir, pero nuestra raza continuar. Ni todo el oro del mundo podría hacernos cambiar de opinión. Esta tierra ser nuestro honor y el honor ser algo que no se vende.

»Prometer tú, Lince Veloz, respetar mi voluntad, tú no permitir que nos quiten la única protección que aún tener nuestro pueblo: la tierra.

-Te lo prometo, abuelo.

-Cuando querer acabar con nosotros, ellos querer acabar con el Señor de la Pradera, el gran _pta _que nos da carne y calor. De esta forma ellos pensar dejar a nosotros desprotegidos y nosotros morir de frío y de hambre. Hoy apenas quedar bisontes... ¡Y ahora ellos querer arrebatar nuestro hogar!

-No lo permitiremos, abuelo, ¡jamás!

El anciano se calmó y volvió a mirar a Robin.

-A mí gustar tus ojos azules, niña blanca, a mí gustar tu pelo negro. Pero a mí no gustar tu vestido roto. Anda, ve y decir a Torrente de la Primavera que a ti vestir como una verdadera sioux.

-Torrente de Primavera es mi madre -aclaró Lince Veloz.

Antes de salir, Robin se fijó en las cosas que estaban colocadas cerca del lecho del anciano. Allí estaban sus objetos personales: un escudo, una lanza y un _tomahawk_ o hacha de combate. Todo ello atributos de un gran guerrero. También había el más impresionante tocado de plumas que la niña había visto jamás.

Robin no pudo hace una pregunta:

-¿Por qué al entrar, hay que rascar cuatro veces la puerta?

-Porque el cuatro -dijo Búho Sabio- ser número mágico. Cuatro ser los puntos cardinales: el norte, el sur...

-El este y el oeste.

-Eso ser, el oeste, donde ahora encontrarnos -continuó Hiruluk-. Pero además ser las estaciones del año: verano, otoño...

-... invierno y primavera, en la que estamos en estos momentos.

-Y cuatro ser los elementos de nuestro mundo: el agua, el aire, el fuego...

-... y la tierra.

-La tierra que nosotros tener que proteger para no caer en las manos de los desaprensivos que creer que todo poder comprar con dinero -recordó Búho Sabio-. Y cuatro ser los dedos que nosotros tener en cada mano y cada pie.

Esto Robin no lo entendió muy bien. ¿Cómo podía decir el sabio anciano que eran cuatro si ella veía cinco? Cinco en la derecha, cinco en la izquierda...

-Equivocar, Violeta de la Pradera, equivocar. Nosotros tener cuatro dedos en cada mano, cuatro dedos en cada pie... y cuatro dedos gordos.

«¡Nunca se me había ocurrido que también se puede contar de esta forma! ¡Qué maravilloso es estar con los sioux! ¡Qué cosas se aprenden!», pensó.

-Y ahora, _wiyanna_ (niña), ya poder ir con Torrente de Primavera. Acompáñala, Lince Veloz.

-Pero, abuelo... -protestó el muchacho que, aunque también deseaba estar con Robin, no quería dejar a su abuelo solo con el chamán.

-Gusano Fofo quedar conmigo -dijo Búho Sabio.

El chico del sombrero de paja sonrió y se sentó dispuesto a ayudar si hacía falta, mientras el chamán seguía con sus cánticos y los tambores redoblaban emitiendo sonidos lastimeros.

Lince Veloz y Robin salieron del _tipi._ Por el camino se cruzaron de nuevo con el hombre que caminaba hacia atrás, que les dijo:

-No tengo hambre, no voy a comer.

Con lo que tenía que indicar que iba a comer porque tenía hambre. Al pensar en la comida, a la niña ojiazul le comenzaron a sonar las tripas de apetito.

Lince Veloz se dio cuenta de ello y la condujo hacia un caldero donde hervía carne. Pero antes de coger nada, miró al cielo y dijo:

-No te enfades con nosotros, bisonte, por lo que hacemos. Tú y todos los de tu especie habéis venido a la pradera para que podamos vivir.

Dicho esto, le ofreció a Robin un trozo de carne. Ella comió con ganas, y el contrario se sentó junto a ellos y dio una buena cuenta de un gran pedazo.

-Está malísimo, es una porquería -comentó según su costumbre de hacer todo al revés.

-Está muy buena, ¿qué es? -preguntó Robin.

-Lengua, hígado y corazón de bisonte -explicó Lince Veloz.

Durante unos instantes comieron en silencio. Robin aguantó las ganas de vomitar por respeto a sus amigos.

Luego Torrente de Primavera vistió a Violeta de la Pradera de tal forma que parecía una muchacha sioux.

El traje estaba hecho con dos pieles de alce cosidas. No tenía mangas, pero era tan ancho que cubría los brazos. Las plumas y las cuentas de colores adornaban el pecho, y el cinturón estaba decorado con una ristra de cascabeles cómicos de estaño.

Los pies de Robin fueron calzados con mocasines de piel de ciervo ahumada, lo que confería un bonito tono avellana, y en los que había unos dibujos geométricos en blanco y negro. Eran muy cómodos y cubrían los tobillos para protegerlos de piedras y matojos.

Finalmente, Torrente de Primavera puso en la frente de Robin una cinta de cuero con dibujos de colores, y en sus dedos, unas pulseras con pequeñas cuentas y sortijas de plata.

Lince Veloz contempló ensimismado a Robin.

-Estás guapísima -exclamó.

Violeta de la Pradera bajó la mirada ruborizada.

No sabía que decir y no pudo decir nada porque, de repente, una voz de alarma rompió la belleza del momento:

-¡Fuego, fuego!

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado este cap, espero que les haya gustando tanto como a mí, ya que ha sido mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora escrito, me ha encantado hacerlo ^_^ También quiero aclararles que a partir de aquí voy a hacer los capítulos más largos para vuestro disfrute xD

Espero que hayan podido leer bien los diálogos del abuelo Hiruluk ya que lo he escrito como típico indio que se salta algunas palabras ;)

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **me alegra mucho que me dejes review, de verdad me alegra de corazón que te molestes en leer este fic. Si tengo que aclara me gusta más este fic que el otro que tengo de misterio de una vida entera. Para mí es más interesante. Bueno, te respondo menos aquí porque en el otro te he respondido antes, para que sepas ^^ Sí, con los animales yo soy muy fantástica. Sí de algún modo yo emparejo a las cosas de Robin y Zoro con las de ellos de verdad como las tres espadas y tres flechas y lo de Robin. Te quería decir que a partir de este capítulo van a ser mucho más largos los caps y mucho más interesantes. Recuerdo cuando en el primer cap me dijiste que fue un poco aburrido por lo de los bandidos y ahora se va a poner mucho más interesante. Espero que te guste, y si seguiré tragandome los documentales de mi padre para poder hacer este fic. Si te digo una cosa: este cap lo saqué de una peli del salvaje oeste que veía otra vez mi padre xD

**Lord Yavetil: **jaja a mi me encanta el genero de western. Al principio cuando me he leído lo de western me he quedado: ¿que dice aquí? Luego me lo a aclarado una amiga que estaba conmigo que significa oeste en ingles... anda que tonta que he sido al no darme cuenta. Es que yo el inglés ultimamente... mal xD Sí todo tiene que ver con eso, y espero que te haya gustado como he escrito los diálogos del anciano abuelo de Zoro; Hiruluk. No sé si lo habrás entendido del todo, espero que sí ya que he imitado a los viejos pieles rojas de norte america hablando sin algunas palabras. Estaría muy bien que escribieras un fic con el género de western ya que es un gran género y seguro que te saldrá muy bien el fic. Ávisame de que lo vas a hacer ya que yo lo quiero leer. Una cosa un poco curiosa: antes estaban de moda los fics con el género de la edad media y todos los hacían de ese tipo, incluyéndote a tí. Ahora nosotros dos podemos marcar tendencia con este género. Vamos a ser famosos! Jja gracias por decir que te encanta esta historia. Ya pronto se pondrá mucho más interesante.

**CrisGC: **muchas gracias por dejarme un review, de veras me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia ya que es una historia totalmente diferente ya que es de genero oeste... ¿en serio te interesante mis adivinanzas? Pues eres la segunda que me lo dice, yo pongo en el cap "espero que os interesen las adivinanzas" y nadie me comenta con eso ¡me alegro mucho de que por fin alguien lo haga! Espero que si, veras que aventuras les esperan. Tengo ya unos cuantos caps escritos mas y son muy interesantes y largos.

**Laura9914: **ajaja pues si hay mas aventura como dices, y has adivinado la adivinanza! bueno no voy a matar a Robin si es lo que te piensas, no seas malota! es la prota. Gracias por comentar ^^

Y sin más les dejo una de mis tantas entretenidas adivinanzas que hacen que os comáis tanto el tarro para poder resolverlas:

_DESPISTE GEOGRÁFICO:_

_¿Qué puede hace una_

_foca para no percer_

_en medio de la_

_pradera?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	7. ARCOS, FLECHAS Y PISTAS

**Aquí os dejo mi siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste ya que es más largo que los otros y más interesante XP**

**Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.**

**Os dejo la respuesta a la anterior adivinanza:**

_**DESPISTE GEOGRÁFICO:**_

_**¿Qué puede hace una**_

_**foca para no perecer**_

_**en medio de la**_

_**pradera?**_

_**~Pedir ayuda, porque**_

_**se habrá perdido~**_

* * *

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 6. ARCOS, FLECHAS Y PISTAS**

**El incendio había destruido por completo uno de los **_**tipis**_** donde se almacenaba la comida.**

**Nadie sabía cómo había empezado, pero en pocos minutos las llamas se divisaban desde todo el poblado. Y menos mal que el río estaba cerca.**

**Formando una cadena de brazos, los indios llenaban recipientes de agua que pasaban de mano en mano hasta llegar al fuego. Lo importante era que este no se propagase por el poblado. Y afortunadamente, consiguieron controlarlo.**

**Los sioux estaban acostumbrados a los incidentes y no se preocupaban demasiado por el incendio. Un accidente fortuito podía pasar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier poblado.**

**-Me parece -dijo Robin- que esto no ha sido un accidente.**

**-Claro que no -aseguró Lince Veloz, que estaba inclinado junto a las cenizas-. Huele.**

**El muchacho metió sus dedos entre lo que quedaba del **_**tipi**_** consumido y le acercó sus dedos a la altura de la nariz de Robin y ésta olió.**

**-Parece, parece... gasolina.**

**-Es obra de los rostros pálidos. Seguro.**

**-Quieren que os asustéis.**

**-Esto no puede quedar así -afirmó Lince Veloz, cargó su carcaj de flechas y se dirigió hacia la pradera.**

**-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Robin, deseando acompañarle.**

**-Voy a seguir sus huellas, a descubrir dónde se esconden y que más piensan hacer. Estoy seguro de que no se van a contentar con este pequeño incendio. Tramarán otra maldad para echarnos de nuestra tierra. Querrán asustarnos para que consintamos en la venta. Tengo que detenerlos antes de que hagan algo gordo. No quiero que el abuelo se preocupe.**

**-¡Espera! Voy contigo.**

**-¡Y yo! -se ofreció Gusano Fofo llegando hasta ellos corriendo algo agitado.**

**-Pues vamos -dijo decidido con un rostro que demostraba bastante venganza.**

**-Un momento -los detuvo Robin-. Tú tienes arco y flechas. Yo también quiero tenerlos.**

**-Pero no sabes disparar -objetó Lince Veloz.**

**-Me enseñarás -repitió Robin convencida.**

**Lince Veloz sonrió. Gusano Fofo se rascó la tripa.**

**-Es mejor que te quedes -dijo el muchacho, a quien le gustaba ver a Robin tan decidida-. Tendremos que seguir las huellas de los incendiarios. Tampoco sabes seguir huellas.**

**-Me enseñarás -respondió la niña con una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**-De acuerdo -dijo Lince Veloz-. Aunque con ello perdamos algún tiempo, no importa. Cuantos más podamos defendernos, mejor nos enfrentaremos a los malvados hombres blancos.**

**Luego, de un salto montó sobre su caballo que le esperaba a la salida del poblado. Robin le imitó. A la primera falló; dio una voltereta sobre Minchaka y quedó colgada de la tripa como un gusarapo, pero a la segunda consiguió subir a la grupa de su querido caballo manchado.**

**El contrario, que pasaba por allí, aparentó que le de daba un escalofrío y puso cara de pánico:**

**-¡Huy, qué miedo, ya no podré dormir gracias a los hombres buenos!**

**Lo que quería decir que ningún tiparraco iba a atemorizarle y que pensaba dormir a pierna suelta.**

* * *

**Cabalgaban, seguidos por el poni de Gusano Fofo. Lince Veloz preguntó:**

**-¿Qué prefieres: fresno, olmo, sauce o cerezo?**

**A Robin le gustaban todos los árboles, pero recordó que las flores de cerezo tenían un color precioso color rosa y además le encantaban.**

**-Cerezo, ¿por qué? -contestó.**

**-Haremos tu arco de madera de cerezo.**

**Y se dirigieron al bosque, donde Lince Veloz eligió una de las ramas más flexibles y resistentes de cerezo, que podó con la ayuda de su cuchillo.**

**Mientras tanto, Gusano Fofo iba recogiendo piedras de obsidiana, las mejores para las puntas de las flechas.**

**Robin aprovechó que sus amigos estaban un poco alejados para hablar con Minchaka:**

**-Quiero ser una guerrera para poder defenderme. Esos tres bandidos son muy peligrosos y para seguirles la pista es mejor estar preparada.**

**-Sé dónde viven esos hombres, arriba, en la montaña; son capaces de todo y no se detienen ante nada -dijo el mustang.**

**-¿Sabrías llevarnos hasta ellos? Yo los vi una vez cerca de una cueva, pero no recuerdo el camino.**

**-¿Una cueva, una gruta? -una cabeza curiosa se asomó por un agujero. Era un perrito de las praderas que se acercó y se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras-. Son mi especialidad.**

**-¿Sabes hacer una cueva?**

**-Vivimos bajo el suelo, en galerías, en túneles.**

**-¿Cómo los topos?**

**-No exactamente, nosotros salimos y entramos. Nos gusta la luz del sol, pero nos escondemos para que nadie nos haga daño.**

**-No te vayas a creer que los perritos de la pradera tiene miedo -aclaró Minchaka-. Son de los más valientes de todos los valientes.**

**-Gracias, caballo, eres un amigo. Siempre serás salvaje y libre, aunque ahora estés con una niña de piel blanca -dijo el perrito, y dirigiéndose a Robin, pronunció unas palabras misteriosas-: Recuerda siempre que dentro de un túnel el aire te señalará el camino.**

**Robin quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con aquello del túnel, pero en ese momento llegó Lince Veloz y la conversación quedó interrumpida. Traía el arco y las flechas.**

**-Ahora, Violeta de la Pradera, coge tu arco. Siente su peso, nota su tacto. ¿Te gusta?**

**-Me encanta.**

**Gusano Fofo había tallado en piedras de obsidiana las puntas de las flechas. Para hacerlas había utilizado un martillo de piedra para romper el mineral y otro sílex para darles forma puntiaguda.**

**-Muy bien, Gusano Fofo, magnífico trabajo.**

**El muchacho del sombrero de paja se hinchó de satisfacción.**

**-Violeta de la Pradera, el arco ha de ser como una prolongación de ti misma. Debes tensar la cuerda sin mirarla y concentrarte en donde quieras clavar la flecha.**

**-Me gustaría clavarla en aquel árbol, junto a la hoja verde.**

**-Pues inténtalo.**

**Robin puso la flecha en el arco, tensó la cuerda y apuntó. Alguna vez, en su isla, había jugado a los indios con sus amigos. Pero ahora sus amigos eran indios de verdad y además era mucho más que un juego.**

**Árbol, tronco, hoja verde.**

**«Zasssssssssssssssss...»**

**La flecha salió disparada y se clavó en el tronco. Mantenía la dirección y la altura gracias a las plumas pegadas al extremo. Robin había dado cerca, muy cerca, del objetivo deseado.**

**-¿Qué tal?**

**-No ha estado mal para ser la primera vez. Aprenderás a hacerlo mejor. Pero ahora te voy a enseñar a disparar más deprisa. Hay veces en que la rapidez es tan importante o más que la puntería. Mira.**

**Robin se quedó con la boca abierta, comprendió porqué se llamaba Lince Veloz. Aún no había terminado de hablar, cuando el muchacho de cabellos verdes disparó una flecha hacia los cielos. Y antes de que esta flecha cayera y se clavara en el verde tapiz del bosque, ya había lanzado cuatro flechas más. Todas se clavaron en el árbol al lado de la de Robin.**

**-¡Guauuuu! -exclamó la niña ojiazul con admiración.**

**-**_**Dho, dho!**_** -gritó Gusano Fofo indicando que aquello era «estupendo».**

**Lince Veloz no se dio por aludido, ni se mostró orgulloso por lo que había hecho. A fin de cuentas, cualquier sioux que se precie sabe utilizar el arco y las flechas igual o incluso mejor. Los grandes guerreros podían disparar siete, ocho flechas, antes de que la primera cayera al suelo.**

**-Ahora, yo -dijo Robin muy ufana.**

**Pero su gozo en un pozo: solo le dio tiempo de disparar una. La primera flecha bajaba tan deprisa...**

**-Tienes que lanzarla hacia el cielo, lo más fuerte que puedas. Fíjate en las nubes y diles «Allá va mi flecha, sujetadla para que tarde en caer».**

**-Allá va mi flecha... -comenzó a decir Robin en voz alta, pero Lince Veloz selló con su mano los labios de la morena.**

**-Habla con el corazón.**

**Robin tensó la cuerda del arco, se fijó en la nube más alta, lanzó su deseo con el pensamiento, y disparó.**

**Esta vez consiguió clavar dos flechas en el árbol antes de que la primera descendiera; en esta ocasión parecía caer más despacio, facilitando los otros disparos.**

**-Y ahora fíjate bien -le dijo Lince Veloz-, y dime lo que ves.**

**El muchacho le señalaba el suelo, donde ella no veía más que hierba, algunas ramas, guijarros y diminutas flores.**

**Cuando dijo lo que veía, Gusano Fofo comenzó a reírse divertido.**

**-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó Robin.**

**-Me acuerdo la primera vez que mi padre me llevó a leer huellas. Me enseñó una cagarruta de bisonte y me preguntó qué veía. «Pues una cagarruta de bisonte», dije. Y él me ordenó: «Mete el dedo dentro». Lo hice porque me lo pedía mi padre. «Huele», y olí. «¿A qué huele?» «A cagarruta de bisonte» «¿Y qué más?» No supe decir nada más. Pero mi padre, Pluma Negra, me enseñó que el olor hablaba del bisonte, de su tamaño, del tiempo que hacía que había pasado por allí, de lo grande que que era la manada, etc. Si no aprendía a ver nada de eso, no sabría distinguir al bisonte de la cagarruta. Por eso, cuando por fin vi al bisonte, me emocioné tanto que no vi la cagarruta, la pisé y me puse perdido -y Gusano Fofo volvió a reírse recordando aquel momento.**

**-Pero aquí no hay cagarrutas de bisonte -dijo Robin, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.**

**-Pero hay huellas de los hombres que estamos buscando. Han pasado antes que nosotros. Mira esa rama quebrada, indica el camino que han seguido.**

**-Hacia la montaña.**

**-En efecto, hacia la montaña. Fíjate bien porque, si alguna vez nos separamos, debes saber interpretar los mensajes que te iré dejando. Tres piedras como estas, colocadas de mayor a menor, significarán que ese es el camino que has de seguir.**

**»Tres piedras grandes colocadas juntas con otras pequeñas encima, significarán que los bisontes están cerca.**

**»Un haz de hierba anudado a una rama indica peligro.**

**-¿Qué más? -preguntó Robin, que tomaba buena nota de lo que estaban aprendiendo.**

**Era mejor que los mensajes escritos, porque las huellas en el campo solo eran comprensibles para quienes sabían interpretarlas.**

**-Dos palitos en forma de **_**L**_** dicen que cerca hay tantos indios como palitos en fila.**

**-¿Y si fueran los blancos a quienes buscamos?**

**-Entonces los palitos estarán cruzados unos encima de otros.**

**Violeta de la Pradera cubría su cabeza con el tocado de plumas, llevaba el arco y el carcaj con las flechas y, de vez en cuando, exclamaba en el idioma sioux **_**hoppo!**_**, que significa «¡vamos allá!».**

**Los días, las tardes y las noches pasaban por la pradera y se acercaba ya «la luna en que se mudan los ponis», que corresponde a nuestro mes de mayo.**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Este capítulo me ha salido más largo porque he tenido más tiempo para escribir ya que el jueves fue el día de Andalucía (soy andaluza :) y es fiesta así que no tuve instituto y el viernes era puente y tampoco tuve insti, así que he tenido dos días libres y además el fin de semana para escribir. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya que me he esforzado bastante con lo de las pistas y eso xD**

**(/:::::|REVIEWS|:::::\)**

**Laura9914:** ya se que la adivinaste pero es que tengo muy poco tiempo, sabes? Y espero que te haya gustado mi capítulo porque este es mas largo. Siento no contestarte mucho pero esque no tengo tiempo. Y espero que con esta historia aprendas a apreciar el ZoRo!

**Zu Robin Kato: **si que pena que este a punto de morir el abuelo de Zoro... y lo del significado de 4, a mi me gusto bastante porque para mi si que da buena suerte (para mi) y bueno tambien es que si lo piensas bien el 4 lo tiene todo... Lo de la comida yo pense: ¿que pongo que es? Y digo pues algo que sea muy asqueroso y asi llego. Espero que sigas leyendo :)

**Lord Yavetil: **tranquilo que ya te he dejado los reviews, me encanta tus historias te lo voy a decir siempre asi que no te preocupes que yo siempre leo aunque no deje reviews :)

Aquí dejo mi nueva adivinanza, espero que esta vez puedan adivinarla ^^

_DIBUJO ANIMAL:_

_¿Con cuántas patas_

_tienes que dibujar_

_un león para_

_estar seguro?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	8. LAS HUELLAS CONDUCEN A

Os dejo con el próximo capítulo, no se si se os hará largo o corto, pero a mí me encanto como me salió, así que espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado como ha quedado.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Os dejo la respuesta a la anterior adivinanza:

_DIBUJO ANIMAL:_

_¿Con cuántas patas_

_tienes que dibujar_

_un león para_

_estar seguro?_

_~Con ninguna, si no_

_quieras que te coja~_

* * *

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 8. **LAS HUELLAS CONDUCEN A...

Sabían que eran tres, no solo porque ya los habían visto antes, sino porque sus huellas eran muy claras. Tres y nada más, o nada menos que tres.

-Nos toca a uno por cabeza -bromeó Robin.

Pero a Gusano Fofo se le puso la carne de gallina de solo pensar que uno de aquellos tiparracos pudiera volver a encañonarle con su pistolón. Aunque eso sólo hacía que le entraran más ganas de pelear con ellos.

-Lo importante es descubrir dónde se encuentran y qué es lo que traman. Solo así podremos actuar con eficacia.

Robin, de vez en cuando, se inclinaba sobre Minchaka y le acariciaba el cuello.

El paisaje parecía tranquilo. La brisa agitaba suavemente las hojas de los enebros. Si no fuera por la amenaza que se cernía sobre el poblado, se diría que estaban en el paraíso. Pero las huellas estaban allí y les recordaban su cometido conduciéndolos indefectiblemente a los matojos de la falda de la montaña.

-Han desaparecido -constató Robin de pronto.

-No -dijo Lince Veloz-, lo que pasa es que procuran esconderse. Parece como si se esfumaran en la montaña, ¿verdad?

-Y tan verdad. Es como si se hubieran metido dentro.

-Seguramente han hecho eso -dijo Lince Veloz, al tiempo que descendía de su caballo y observaba atentamente las ramitas quebradas y la hierba aplastada.

-¿Cómo pueden haberse metido en la montaña?

-Por aquí, sígueme.

Y Robin tuvo que bajar de Minchaka, que de ninguna manera cabía en un agujero que, seguramente, era la entrada a una cueva que el muchacho sioux acababa de descubrir tras los matojos.

-Y tú, Gusano Fofo, amigo, quédate al cuidado de los _suktankas._ Prótegelos de cualquier peligro y tenlos dispuestos para galopar si fuera preciso.

Gusano Fofo protestó diciendo que él también quería meterse con ellos, pero lo dijo en vano, sabiendo que Lince Veloz podría ocuparse perfectamente de ellos si fuera necesario. Además con la ayuda de Violeta de la Pradera y sus nuevas flechas sabrían arreglárselas.

-Está bien.

-Procura que no relinchen, que solo nosotros sepamos que están aquí.

Robin siguió a Lince Veloz al interior de la oquedad. Primero atravesaron un pasadizo estrecho que cada vez se ampliaba más hasta desembocar en la galería de una mina.

-Es la antigua mina abandonada. Mira los maderos que sujetan la tierra... -dijo Lince Veloz.

Robin se apoyó en uno de ellos provocando un pequeño desprendimiento. Fue cosa de nada, pero se estremecieron preguntándose temerosos si alguien los habría oído. Menos mal que, después de que cayeran los últimos pedazos de tierra apelmazada, volvió el silencio. El lugar parecía abandonado.

-Y, sin embargo, aquí dentro hay o ha habido alguien hace muy poco -añadió el muchacho en un susurro, al tiempo que aspiraba el aire del pasadizo-. Fíjate bien. ¿A qué huele?

Robin le imitó, pero para poder captar algo hubo de cerrar los ojos; así se concentró mejor y hasta sus narices llegó el desagradable olor del sudor humano, mezclado con el tabaco.

-Tienes razón. Están o han estado aquí.

Robin estaba muy contenta y excitada por la aventura que vivía al lado del chico más guapo de la tribu. Pero, de pronto, un gesto brusco de Lince Veloz la trajo de nuevo a la tierra. El muchacho peliverde le tapó la boca con la mano. «¿Para qué, si no digo nada? ¿O es que mis pensamientos son tan fuertes que se oyen?» se preguntó.

Pero no era eso, simplemente Lince Veloz quiso prevenirla para que no gritara. Delante de ellos había algo terrorífico.

Un esqueleto.

Allí estaba, mondo y lirondo, nada más que huesos y unas botas militares que calzaban los delgaduchos pies. La calavera parecía sonreír, aunque le faltaban algunos dientes. Unos gusanos se deslizaban por las cuencas vacías de los ojos.

«Puf, qué porquería», se dijo Robin, y asintió como indicando a su compañero que estuviera tranquilo, que ella no pensaba gritar.

-Este esqueleto es de un hombre que ha muerto hace un año, o poco más. Bien podría haber sido uno de ellos que murió y ni si quiera se molestaron en enterrarlo -dijo Lince Veloz después de examinarlo detenidamente.

«Pues vaya compañeros; si eso han hecho con un amigo, ¿qué nos harán con nosotros si nos atrapan?», se preguntó Robin.

El esqueleto estaba en una especie de rotonda de la que salían varias galerías. El problema era cuál de ellas seguir. Robin recordó las palabras del perrito de la pradera y se chupó un dedo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Lince Veloz un tanto confundido.

-Averiguo de dónde viene el aire -y luego señaló a una de las galerías-. Por allí se sale.

Robin se sintió orgullosa de poder enseñarle algo al chico que tanto le había enseñado a ella.

-Entonces, vamos a ver si descubrimos algo -dijo Lince Veloz sin casi mover los labios.

Avanzaron pegados a la pared de la mina. Habían de tener cuidado para no tropezar con las vías, sobre una de las cuales aún quedaba una vagoneta vieja y oxidada.

Robin, de vez en cuando, oía el ruido de sus pasos, aunque avanzaba de puntillas tratando de ser silenciosa. A Lince Veloz sí que no se le oía nada; parecía que iba pisando las nubes, a un palmo encima del suelo.

De repente, el muchacho se llevó la mano al cuchillo. ¡Había dado con el escondite de los indeseables!

Porque de ellos, y no de otros, debían de ser aquellos restos de comida, aquellos tres camastros, aquellas cantimploras y aquellas cajas llenas de municiones.

-Mira -dijo Robin, cogiendo unos papeles en los que había pintados muchos círculos y una línea sinuosa-. Parece...

Y antes de que ella lo dijera, Lince Veloz se le adelantó:

-Un mapa. Los círculos son los _tipis_ del poblado.

-Y la línea es el río, vuestro río.

-Sin embargo, aquí hay una indicación que cambia la dirección del río.

-No es posible. Esa línea pasa por medio del poblado.

Robin miró a Lince Veloz a los ojos. ¿Acabarían de descubrir un secreto mayor que el que buscaban? ¿Qué pasaría si el río se metía por medio del poblado? Y ¿cómo era posible hacer eso?

Oyeron a alguien que tosía y dejaron el mapa donde estaba. Buscaron un lugar donde esconderse-

Lince Veloz señaló la oxidada vagoneta. Los dos se metieron en ella y aguardaron silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración.

En cambio, los recién llegados no temían lo más mínimo hacer ruido. Uno tosía, otro eructaba y el tercero escupía tabaco mascado.

-El fuego falló, pero el agua les hará entrar en razón -dijo el hombre de la barba de chivo.

-Se van a tragar no solo el afluente, sino todo «el río de la mucha espuma» -especificó el que mascaba tabaco con un pistolón en su mano.

-Y así comprenderá que esa tierra no vale nada y la venderán de una vez.

-Y luego -añadió el de una sola oreja-, ¡oh, Wichmunke!, tú vendrás en nuestra ayuda, ¿verdad que sí, piojoso Dios del Arco Iris?

Lince Veloz sintió el impulso de saltar y de enfrentarse con aquellos despiadados que insultaban a su dios. Pero, al notar a su lado la cálida presencia de Robin, se contuvo.

Desgraciadamente, el leve movimiento que hizo para incorporarse y agacharse inmediatamente bastó para que la vagoneta se desplazara ligeramente. Durante años y años había estado inmóvil en la vía muerta y, en aquellos momentos, tuvo el maldito capricho de avanzar haciendo chirriar las ruedas.

Lince Veloz se llevó la mano al cuchillo, al tiempo que Robin luchaba por sacar, en aquella incómoda posición, una de las flechas del carcaj para montar el arco en posición de disparar.

Fue inútil. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, una pistola de siete tiros y un rifle de repetición les apuntaban directamente a la cabeza.

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y que podáis esperar al siguiente, ya que los tres bandidos que por si no recordais son: Fullbdoy, Jango y Krieg, estan a punto de matar a nuestros protagonistas.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **me encanta que me dejes reviews así de largos ¡me encantas! ¿En serio te gusta que hable con los animales? Jeje gracias, la primera vez que lo puse me pareció un poco infantil, pero oye, para gustos colores jej xD Sí, ya se veía venir que iba a elegir el cerezo ya que sus flores son de cerezo, ya que no podía poner los poderes de ella, pues algo de cerezo se le tiene que quedar en sus ataques :) Sí fue muy hermoso eso de las nubes, me encanta como lo dices, y lo de Luffy y las cagarrutas... jaja mientas lo escribí empezé a reirme jaja xD Sí, lo de las pistas fue mi escena favorita, no se porque pero me gusto mucho. Y como dices Robin es Robin y lo hará todo perfecto. Si ya te lo dije... el 4 es el mejor! No se porque pero me parece que es muy bonito el numero... cuatro... ademas si lo piensas dicen "tres son multitud" pero si son cuatro es mejor porque pueden hacer parejitas o algo... yo y mis paranoias ajaj xD No pasa nada con lo de las adivinanzas, pero esta que pongo abajo es muy sencillita, creo que vas a poder adivinarlas porque es muy facil... calientate un poco el coco y verás como la aciertas. Ya me cuentas como te ha ido con mi adivinanza en el prox review :)

**CrisGC: **igualmente! Saludos desde el mundo del oeste! Me ha gustado esta frase ¿sabes? Creo que la utilizaré en algo... ya pensaré jeje xD Sí Luffy y sus cagarrutas... ¿a quién has mandado a que cague? Jeje ya me estás poniendo intrigada jaja No en serio ¡a quién! Ahora no me lo voy a sacar de la cabeza jaja ^^ Ahora se me viene a la mente ¿como vas con el A*****? Espero que se porte bien contigo, no vaya a ser que sea yo la que me aparezca en Zaragoza y reparta algunas hostias a palma abierta... ¿Es buen chico? O ¿Es un mierda que pasa de todo? Para hablar de eso tengo que saber cómo es jje xD Ya te contaré más en los mensajes privados, para abreviar PM :)

**Laura9914: **si a mi tambien me encanta el idioma indio, tu tener razón, tu mandar reviews a mi siempre. Jajaj como me divierto =) ¿No sabes la respuesta a la adivinanza? Pues esta es bien facilita, pero que no pasa nada que ya los adivinaras. Si sii todo lo que tu quieras que eres un ZoNeRaH Y yo una ZoRaKaH jaja

Aquí dejo mi siguiente adivinanza, esta es más facilita, si os calentáis un poco la cabeza creo que podréis resolverla.

_EN UN JARDÍN:_

_¿Cuál es la primera_

_planta que puso el_

_jardinero el jardín?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	9. LA AYUDA DE LOS MUERTOS

Bueno aquí sigo con mi siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste aunque el título del capítulo sea un poco... en todo caso no creo que de mucho miedo xD También quería advertirles a todos y todas que en Semana Santa no voy ha subir capítulos en ninguna de mis historias, lo pondré en mis otros fics para que todos lo sepan. No podré subir porque en una semana solo de vacaciones no me da tiempo a hacer todos los deberes que me han mandado en el instituto y además de ir a las procesiones (¿sabéis que pasan por delante de mi casa? Así que de todos modos veré las procesiones con sólo asomarme a la ventana ^^). Espero que podráis comprenderlo y esperar una semana más. Os veo dentro de dos miércoles, el 27 de marzo de 2013.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Os dejo la respuesta a la anterior adivinanza:

_EN UN JARDÍN:_

_¿Cuál es la primera_

_planta que puso el_

_jardinero el jardín?_

_~La planta de los pies~_

* * *

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 9. **LA AYUDA DE LOS MUERTOS

Los tres bandidos cubrieron sus caras con los pañuelos que llevaban anudados al cuello. Sin duda, eso lo hacían siempre para no ser reconocidos. Su pasado estaba lleno de atracos a bancos y hasta a trenes correo.

-Vaya, vaya... Otra vez la niña del pelo liso y su amigote el indio -dijo el hombre con las gafas de sol *Jango*, que vayas a saber para qué las llevaba en el interior de la mina.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con vosotros? -preguntó el forajido de una sola oreja *Krieg*, mientras les arrebataba las flechas y el cuchillo.

-Podríamos provocar un pequeño desprendimiento en una galería... ¡con ellos dentro! -sugirió el tercer hombre con el pistolón apuntando a la cabeza de Zoro *Fullbody*.

Estaba bien pensado. De esta forma, si un día descubrían los cuerpos de los muchachos, podría pensarse que su muerte se debió a un accidente.

Lince Veloz se volvió hacia Robin. Quería ver si se le había ocurrido algún plan. Pero ella parecía como ausente, mirando hacia el fondo de la galería, por donde habían venido.

-¡Venga, adelante! -los empujaron hacia un rincón sin dejar de apuntarlos-. Un movimiento sospechoso y pum-pum-pum, ¿comprendéis?

Robin cogió la mano de su compañero de desdichas. Si estuvieran más cerca de la salida, podrían lanzar un grito, silbar, hacer cualquier cosa que advirtiera a Gusano Fofo y a Minchaka. Pero allí, en el fondo de la oscuridad, solo les quedaba aguardar la decisión de los bandoleros.

Estos hablaban en voz baja, cuchicheando.

-La idea del desprendimiento es buena, pero antes tendríamos que retirar nuestras cosas.

-Además, tal vez convendría esperar a ver el resultado del río. Si por cualquier fatalidad no saliera bien... -el bandolero desorejado imaginaba desgracias.

-¡Saldrá! Es un plan perfecto -dijo el cabecilla.

-Pero si no sale, tendremos rehenes y podrán sernos de gran utilidad.

Un bandido sufrió un ataque de tos mientras otro escupía su tabaco preferido, levantando ligeramente el pañuelo que tapaba su boca.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -dijo Robin de improviso, en voz baja.

-Ya lo sé, marcharnos de aquí. Pero ¿cómo? Nos han quitado las flechas, solo tenemos los arcos.

«Los arcos... ¿Qué es un arco sin flechas? Solo un palo y una cuerda», pensaba Robin.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Lince Veloz.

-Yo también -dijo Robin.

¡Ojalá coincidieran! Y sin más explicación se pusieron en marcha su plan.

Lince Veloz soltó la cuerda de su arco de uno de los extremos: ahora tenía algo parecido a un látigo. Y luego comenzó a lanzar una serie de lastimeras exclamaciones en lengua sioux.

-_Ey-hee! _(¡Ay de mí!) _Onschincla-ya! _(¡Pobre de mí!) _Hmunga! _(¡Misterio terrorífico!)

A la vez que gritaba se revolcaba por el suelo como si le diera un ataque de nervios o padeciera un fuerte dolor de tripa.

Los enmascarados se acercaron para ver qué sucedía y, cuando estuvieron lo bastante próximos, Lince Veloz se levantó y chasqueó su látigo. La cuerda se enroscó en los pies del hombre que escupía y, al tirar el muchacho con fuerza, el bandido dio con su trasero en la tierra.

Robin, que hacía recuperado su arco, aprovechó par salir corriendo por la galería.

-¡Síguela, que no escape!

La siguió el desorejado, que acababa de cargar su rifle. Solo que, mientras corría, no podía apuntar bien. Importaba poco, sus piernas eran más largas que las de la niña y pronto la alcanzaría.

Robin tropezó con algo redondo y cayó al suelo. La calavera parecía reírse de ella a carcajadas. El hombre armado estaba cada vez más cerca. Aquella mocosa no podría escaparse.

Más tranquilo, el hombre se detuvo para tomar aliento y entonces vio que la niña cargaba su arco y le disparaba. Recibió un fuerte impacto en el pecho. ¿Con qué disparaba si él mismo le había quitado las flechas?

Un segundo impacto en la tripa le hizo retorcerse de dolor. ¡Huesos! Lo que le disparaba aquella niña piojosa eran los huesos de su compañero. Utilizaba las tibias, los peronés; cualquier hueso largo y recto le servía.

El tercer impacto le dio un poco más abajo del vientre y fue peor. El retortijón dolía como el mismo demonio.

Robin oyó la carrera silenciosa de Lince Veloz, que se acercaba seguido por los otros dos. Uno de ellos cojeaba como resultado de la caída que había sufrido atrapado por el látigo. El otro disparó a la espalda del muchacho. Pero tuvo mala puntería y la bala pasó rozando la oreja de Lince Veloz y se incrustó en una pared. El polvo y la tierra comenzaron a caer al suelo. Los desalmados se detuvieron un instante, temerosos de que el deseado desprendimiento los sepultara a ellos. Fue solo un instante. Pero no bastó para que Lince Veloz llegara hasta donde estaba su amiga.

El indio se sirvió de los huesos más pequeños como si fueran cuchillos arrojadizos. Y con aquellos proyectiles blancuchos dio a los perseguidores en todo el cuerpo.

Pero el hombre de los dientes de oro, a quien se le había caído el pañuelo, resultaba ser el más resistente de los tres *Fullbody*. Y en esos momentos, a pesar de que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, apuntaba con su pistolón a Robin y a su amigo peliverde.

Robin midió bien la distancia, metió los dedos en los agujeros y utilizó la calavera como si estuviera en una bolera.

La hizo rodar por el suelo y, al final, la esfera dio al perseguidor en salva sean sus partes. Los gusanos blancos se le metieron por el pantalón.

Aulló como un lobo de dolor mientras los muchachos corrían en busca de la salida. Para ello le bastó a Robin recordar las palabras del perrito de la pradera y ver de dónde venía el aire. Sin dejar de correr se chupó el dedo y solo se detuvo para captar la dirección de la corriente.

-¡Por allí!

Una vez afuera, estarían salvados. Bastaría con montar los caballos y salir al galope hacia el poblado. Había que avisar a Búho Sabio del peligro que se avecinaba.

Pero cuando estuvieron fuera, comprendieron que algo mala había pasado. Ni Gusano Fofo ni los caballos estaban donde los habían dejado.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :) En este capítulo aclaro quienes son los tres bandidos por si alguien se le olvidaba o se liaban con los nombres y eso. Espero que ya sepan más o menos quienes son, pero que no pasa nada, si me dicen que todavía no se entienden quienes son, yo los sigo nombrando ^^

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **no te preocupes que no pasa nada, me conformo con que pases por aquí y me dejes un review, no importa cuando mientras que leas mi nuevo cap. Siento mucho que no vaya a poder subir en la Semana Santa, pero tengo mucho que escribir ^^ Si pobre Luffy que lo dejaron solo, pero es que quería que tuvieran un poco de intimidad Zoro y Robin jeje ya me entiendes ¬¬ Si lo del rio va a ser un problema pero ya veras dentro de dos miercoles lo que pasara, la pregunta es: ¿podrás aguantar tanto tiempo? Jaja Estoy segura de que en el siguiente review me diras que soy muy mala :)

**Lord Yavetil: **jaja ya muy interesante, a mi me gusta mas esta historia que la otra porque es mas interesante :) Lo bueno de este fic es que poco a poco puedo ir añadiendo ZoRo sin que sea mucho para niños de 14 años... Me gustaría mucho que hicieras esa historia de western/horror me gustaría leerla y ver lo que puedes hacer con estos dos. No se porque pero me los imagino en un pueblo del oeste y Zoro en un lado de la calle y en el opuesto el malo y Zoro le dice: suelta a la damisela, enfrentate conmigo en un tiroteo. Jaja paranoias mias, mi duda es... ¿que haras con el horror? Que ganas de leer ^^

**ZoroRoronoaForever: **waaaaah! ¿En serio has leído todos mis fics? Vaya, pero qué feliz que estoy XP Espero que te hayan gustado todas mis historias, estoy muy contenta de que te gusten todos mis fics. Y tranquila que todos los miércoles subiré el nuevo cap, aparte de mis otros dos fics que también los subo los miércoles. ¡Besos para tí también, guapa! ^_^

Sobre la adivinanza de la semana pasada, la afortunada de adivinarla a sido: **Zu Robin Kato**! Felicidades por conseguirlo.

A partir de ahora quien acierte lo mencionaré aquí, ok? A si que dejadme un review aunque solo sea para decirme la respuesta :)

Bueno, les dejo mi siguiente adivinanza, la verdad esta es más difícil, yo ni siquiera la supe, tuve que mirar la respuesta ^^

_EXTRAÑO FELINO:_

_¿Qué gato es el que_

_puede hacer seda y_

_caminar por el techo_

_sin caerse?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	10. EL INGENIERO DE LAS AGUAS

Por fin traigo este capítulo, después de dos semanas de vacaciones, espero que les guste la continuación ;) Quiero decirles que este capítulo es muy importante ya que al final de éste, se encuentra el significado del título del fic: _Tacihila_

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Os dejo la respuesta a la anterior adivinanza, aunque sé que era muy difícil:

_EXTRAÑO FELINO:_

_¿Qué gato es el que_

_puede hacer seda y_

_caminar por el techo_

_sin caerse?_

_~El gato que además araña~_

…

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 9. **LA AYUDA DE LOS MUERTOS

Lince Veloz silbó para llamar a su caballo y Robin hizo lo mismo avisando a Minchaka. Pero nadie respondió. En la gran pradera el silencio era impresionante; ni siquiera se oía volar al águila.

Una cabecita curiosa se asomó del suelo.

-¿Dónde están los caballos? -le preguntó Robin.

Lince Veloz se había alejado para subirse a lo alto de los riscos y otear el horizonte.

-Al oír los disparos, el indio los llevó a la otra entrada de la mina; pensaba que ibais a salir por allí.

-Avísale, por favor.

El perrito de las praderas se metió en sus corredores subterráneos y en pocos instantes salía en el lugar indicado. Allí estaban Gusano Fofo y los caballos. Pero, como el perrito no podía hablar con el muchacho, avisó a Minchaka.

-Corred al otro lado, Robin os espera allí.

El perrito, ni corto ni perezoso, decidió unir la acción con la palabra y saltó sobre Minchaka cogiéndose de sus crines. El caballo se dejó llevar. El otro mustang y el poni con el muchacho del sombrero de paja encima le siguieron sorprendidos.

-¿Adónde vamos?

Regresaron al lugar donde los esperaban Lince Veloz y Robin, quienes montaron de un salto. Salieron al galope para alejarse cuanto antes del peligro. Robin aún tuvo tiempo de despedirse agradecida de su amigo el perrito, que le respondió con uno des inconfundibles ladridos.

Nada más llegar al poblado corrieron para ver a Búho Sabio.

Antes de entrar rascaron cuatro veces la puerta del _tipi_. El chamán seguía con sus hechizos y acababa de trazar un círculo alrededor del lecho del anciano. El círculo era un símbolo benéfico, le explicó Lince Veloz a Robin, porque las cosas más importantes del mundo tenían forma circular: el sol, la luna, el escudo...

-Acercaos -dijo Búho Sabio con voz débil-. Yo tener un sueño y en él vosotros correr peligro.

-No lo corremos solo nosotros, abuelo -explicó Lince Veloz, tomando entre las suyas las manos del anciano-. Lo corre todo nuestro pueblo.

-El río -comenzó a decir Robin-, el peligro está en el río.

-El río... -repitió Búho Sabio como meditando en voz alta-. Nosotros los sioux no tener miedo a nada; incluso mi antepasado Toro Sentado enfrentarse al general Custer y al Séptimo de Caballería... ¡y vencer a ambos! Pero el río...

Una cosa eran los hombres, otra a la naturaleza desbordada. Búho Sabio había visto muchas catástrofes en su larga vida: tormentas, tornados, derrumbamientos de las montañas... y sabía lo difícil que era enfrentarse a los elementos.

-Abuelo, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Tú hablar con los guerreros, avisar del peligro que se avecina. Tal vez ellos, con su fuerza y sus brazos jóvenes, encontrar la solución -Búho Sabio iba a decir algo más (incluso se percibieron unas palabras confusas, algo así como agua e ingeniero), pero sufrió un ataque de tos y no pudo seguir hablando.

El chamán llevaba un saco de medicinas colgado del cuello y extrajo de él un diente de zorro, una uña de lince, pelos de cola de bisonte y plumón de águila.

Haría con ello la medicina con la que trataría de alargar la vida de Búho Sabio.

Lince Veloz corrió a dar la mala noticia a los guerreros de su tribu:

-¡El río, el río se desplazará de su curso, pasará por en medio del poblado! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Al conocer lo que se les avecinaba, los hombres iban de un lado a otro, confusos, sin saber qué hacer, pero dispuestos a lo que fuera para salvar a los suyos.

-¡Qué alegría, qué felicidad, el río nos a va ahogar! -exclamó el contrario, corriendo hacia atrás y echándose tierra por la cabeza-. ¡Me encanta el agua desbordada!

Robin, apenada, acarició la cabeza de Minchaka.

-Me gustaría ayudarlos.

-No puedes -le explicó el caballo-. En realidad, nadie puede, ni ellos podrán evitarlo. A no ser que...

-¿A no ser qué? -preguntó la niña esperanzada.

-Pero no -respondió el caballo desanimándola-. Es imposible, tendrían que ser como el ingeniero de las aguas.

A Robin no le hizo falta explicarle quién era aquel personaje. A él se había referido, sin duda, Búho Sabio antes de que la tos le hubiera impedido hablar.

-Vamos a hablar con él -dijo Robin, montando de un salto a la grupo de Minchaka.

Corrieron hasta el recodo del río donde tenía su feudo el castor. Por el camino se cruzaron con el osito lavador llamado mapache, que tenía la costumbre de meter los alimentos en el agua antes de comerlos. Pero no tenían tiempo para entretenerse con él.

Tampoco era el momento de charlar con la nutria, siempre hambrienta de peces, siempre jugando a empujones en los toboganes de barro que hacía para entretenerse.

Solo el ingeniero de las aguas podía solucionar su problema.

-Por favor, por favor, amigo castor, ayúdanos.

-¿Y quién eres tú, que me pides algo y no me conoces?

-Claro que te conozco. Te vi mil veces en los libros de animales y en los cromos. Sé que mides casi un metro y que pesas unos veinte kilos.

-Yo peso veintidós.

-También sé que comes tallos y frutas y cortezas y ramas. Y que, en tus despensas, guardas provisiones para todo el invierno.

-Y para parte de la primavera, cuando aún nieva. Bien, ya veo que sabes algo de mí -dijo el castor moviendo los bigotes-. Pero también sé que eres una niña blanca y que los blancos siempre están disparando contra nosotros para quitarnos la piel.

-Ella no -exclamó Minchaka, sin demasiadas esperanzas de que el otro le comprendiera.

-Yo he venido a pedirle ayuda, amigo ingeniero. Tú eres el que más sabes de las aguas de los ríos. Me encanta cómo haces tus casas y cómo las proteges con diques y troncos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que eres muy amable y respetuosa. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Bueno, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Robin le explicó lo que habían descubierto en la mina, así como la amenaza que se cernía sobre el poblado sioux.

-Pero ¿qué piensan hacer exactamente? ¿Desviar las aguas del río, o acaso aumentar su caudal?

Robin no podía contestarle, ya que ignoraba la respuesta. El castor se quedó quieto y notó un casi imperceptible movimiento de las aguas.

-Están subiendo. Lo observé estos días, pero no le presté atención, creía que era la nieve que se derretía en las cumbres.

-Y si esos tiparracos quieren que las aguas suban, ¿cómo podemos evitarlo?

-Solo hay una solución; cambiar el curso del río. O mejor dicho, dividirlo en dos.

Para los tres hombres de la mina era bastante fácil aumentar el caudal del río: para ello bastaba con romper una presa. Pero ¿cómo hacer que un río se partiera en dos?, se preguntaba Robin sopesando la dificultad del proyecto.

-Veo que sabes mucho -dijo el castor que había notado su preocupación-, pero aún no lo sabes todo. Ven conmigo y fíjate bien -añadió mientras contemplaba preocupado como el caudal crecía.

Minchaka se quedó paciendo tranquilamente en la ribera y Robin prestó mucha atención a lo que el castor le iba explicando. Paso por paso, el inteligente animal fue instruyendo a su amiga blanca en los secretos del arte de la construcción. Robin tomaba buena nota de todo y miraba con gran interés los diques que el castor le enseñaba. Ahora, ella debía asimilar sus conocimientos para poder dirigir la construcción en el poblado, siguiendo los planos y empleando la técnica del ingeniero de las aguas.

Para ilustrar la teoría con los ejemplos, el roedor acuático mostraba a la niña cómo estaba edificada su casa, con sus despensas perfectamente organizadas, donde se preservaban los alimentos durante todo el invierno.

-¿Lo has entendido bien? Ha sido una lección muy rápida, pero hay que darse prisa.

Robin le besó en los bigotes y dijo:

-Gracias, amigo pastor, _palamo _de corazón -y añadió la palabra india de amor-. _Tacihila _(te quiero) -luego subió a Minchaka y salió al galope.

En el campamento sonaban los tambores avisando del peligro. A su ritmo, los guerreros acumulaban troncos de madera y los colocaban delante de sus _tipis_ en un vano intento de protegerse de esta forma.

-¡No, no, así no! -exclamó Violeta de la Pradera desde lo alto de su caballo.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Lince Veloz, acercándosele nervioso.

-La solución es... -y Robin le explicó todo lo que le había enseñando el castor.

Lince Veloz comprendió enseguida que era la única manera de salvar el poblado. Lo malo era que el río seguía subiendo, no podían demorarse.

Lince Veloz comenzó a dar órdenes que incluso los demás mayores acataron sin rechistar. Uno que pidió explicaciones se calló sorprendido al oír el argumento que le dio Lince Veloz.

-Lo ha dicho el ingeniero de las aguas.

Los indios sienten una gran admiración por el hábil castorcillo, cuya forma de vida siempre es un misterio incluso para los más iniciados.

Ahora, la única pregunta que uno se podía hacer era: ¿les daría tiempo?

.

.

.

Continuará...

…

Bueno ya he acabado el cap, espero que les haya gustado como he puesto el significado la palabra Tacihila, sé que esperábais otra cosa, pero todo al tiempo, no se sabe si Zoro y Robin se dirán esa palabra india alguna vez... ¬¬

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Zu Robin Kato** por apoyarme tanto en este fic que tanto le encanta. Espero que te guste este capítulo ya que va dedicado a ti, no tiene mucho ZoRo pero por lo menos por fin se sabe el significado del título del fic. Gracias por estar siempre ahí :)

Bueno, les dejo mi siguiente adivinanza, esta es fácil a simple vista. Espero que la acertéis:

_EXTRAÑO CANINO:_

_¿Sabes cómo se puede_

_convertir un GLOBO_

_en un animal salvaje?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	11. UN NUEVO Y MAYOR PELIGRO

Os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo ;) Lo siento por la espera, de verdad me siento mal por algunas veces no subir todas las semanas... pero bueno, aquí os dejo mi siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Bueno aquí está la siguiente respuesta de la anterior adivinanza, me alegro de que hayáis intentado adivinarla:

_EXTRAÑO CANINO:_

_¿Sabes cómo se puede_

_convertir un GLOBO_

_en un animal salvaje?_

_~Quitando la letra G,_

_se convierte en un LOBO~_

* * *

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 11. **UN NUEVO Y MAYOR PELIGRO

El hombre que mascaba tabaco sin parar observaba *Fullbody*, desde la boca de la mina abandonada, el curso del río que aún rodeaba el campamento sioux.

-Por poco tiempo, Wichmunke de todos los diablos -comentó con gozo-. Porque la riada acabará con todos esos piojosos, y el que quede vivo, si es que queda alguno, no tendrá inconveniente en vender.

-Y ahora no le daremos cuatro dólares, sino dos -rió el hombre de las gafas oscuras afilando su cuchillo *Jango*. De repente se puso serio y preguntó-: Pero ¿y la niña de los ojos azules?

-¿Qué pasa con la niña? Se ahogará con los demás. Mírala, allá esta, con sus amiguitos. Recibirá su merecido por mezclarse con esos parias.

Con los prismáticos se podía ver la figura menuda de Robin en el campamento. Correteaba con niños de su edad y parecía que jugaba, ajena a la tragedia que se acercaba.

-Ahora me gustaría sabe si todo está preparado.

El hombre de la barbita de chivo *Jango* ofreció a su compañero un extraño artilugio lleno de relojes, luces de colores y un botón con una calavera en el centro.

-No hay más que apretar.

-Está bien, lo aprieto, ¿y entonces?

-La presa volará por los aires, no como la otra vez, que solo hicimos un agujero por donde el agua se escapaba a paso de tortuga.

-¡Puuuuummmm!

Se rieron hasta que el bandido que mascaba tabaco dijo:

-Suponiendo que nuestro amigo el desorejado haya cumplido con exactitud mis órdenes.

Cogió un _walkie-talkie _y comenzó a manipularlo.

-Aquí Gran Jefe Blanco, aquí Gran Jefe Blanco. ¿Me oyes bien, Comando Obediente? ¡Cambio!

Como respuesta, solo se percibieron unos pitidos.

-Aquí Gran Jefe Blanco; Comando Obediente, responde, ceporro. ¡Cambio!

-Seguro que ese se ha puesto el teléfono en el lado en que no tiene oreja -comentó su compañero medio en broma medio en serio.

Pero de repente se oyó la voz del otro extremo, aunque un tanto lejana y con interferencias.

-Aquí Comando Obediente. Acabo de poner la carga donde dijimos. Solo falta que des la orden para que explote. ¡Cambio! *Krieg*

-¿Todo listo? ¡Cambio!

-Todo listo. ¡Corto y cierro!

-¡No, no, espera! -dijo el hombre de los dientes de metal, que deseaba decir algo más. Pero la comunicación había sido cortada-. ¡Será imbécil! Pues no va y cierra... Bueno -añadió resignado-, vayamos a lo nuestro, la presa de la montaña saltará por los aires...

-... y el río se desbordará.

-Y adiós tiendas de tela, adiós indios de cara roja, adiós poblado.

-Y ya podremos buscar el tesoro de Wichmunke tranquilitos, sin que nadie nos estorbe. ¡A ser ricos! -exclamó el hombre de los dientes de oro escupiendo al interior de la mina.

-Venga, venga, no lo demores más, que estoy deseando ver cómo todos esos piojosos hacen glu-glu-glu...

-Pues allá va: a la de una, por ti; a la de dos, por él; y a la de tres, ¡por mí!

Apretó el botón marcado con una calavera. No pasó nada. Pero nada de nada.

Se abalanzó sobre el _walkie-talkie_ y exclamó sin protocolos:

-¡Maldita sea! Cabeza de cernícalo, ceporro sin seso. Pero ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Me oyes, sordo de las narices?

-Será sordo de las orejas -dijo el hombre de la barba de chivo queriendo hacer una broma; pero el jefe no estaba para bromas, tan encrespado estaba que le lanzó directamente el tabaco masticado a la frente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Las interferencias eran ahora mayores que antes, y el hombre, nervioso, volvió a apretar el botón con la calavera.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! -exclamó, al tiempo que le daba un calambre. El dedo se le había quedado pegado al aparato por la descarga y no había manera de desprenderlo-. ¡Ay, ay, ay! Ayúdame y no mires como un pasmarote.

Pero su compañero sabía que, si lo intentaba, también él quedaría atrapado por la electricidad y no se atrevía siquiera a acercarse.

El jefe de los bandidos se quejaba cada vez más, hasta que, con un brusco movimiento, logró despegar su dedo del mando de la calavera y cayó hacia atrás.

Y, justo entonces, en la lejanía se oyó una sorda explosión; pocos instantes después, el caudal del río comenzó a crecer más y más y más...

-¡Bieeeeeeennnnn!

Los bandidos se frotaron las manos: uno para quitarse el picor de la descarga eléctrica, el otro de satisfacción esperando que el plan culminara con éxito.

Desde la atalaya donde se encontraban, se divisaba una vista espléndida: la gran pradera con sus bisontes, el río cristalino y el poblando acogido en el recodo.

-Pronto el agua pasará por en medio y lo destrozará todo como si fuera una estampida de bisontes.

-Adiós, Toro Sentado y Caballo Loco; adiós, Águila Negra...

-Y sobre todo, adiós Búho Sabio.

Con los prismáticos se veía el avance del caudal del agua que lo iba arrastrando todo a su paso. «¡Qué preciosidad!», se decían los bandoleros. «¡Qué bonito es ver sufrir a los demás, sobre todo si con ello uno se hace rico!»

Pero de repente, como si fuera un milagro, las aguas se partieron en dos. Y el río, que antes acariciaba el poblado con su margen izquierda, ahora lo rodeaba también por el otro lado.

-Pe... pero ¡no es posible!

-¿Qué... qué está pasando?

Uno de ellos, totalmente desconcertado, lanzó una mirada furtiva al cielo. ¿Y si el Dios de la Pradera existía de verdad y había querido castigarlos?

-¡Maldita sea! Ahora tienen dos ríos.

-¡No es posible! Es una ilusión óptica, es un espejismo.

-No es ningún espejismo. El río está regando sus cultivos. Ahora, encima, tendrán mejor cosecha.

-Pues sí que la hemos hecho buena.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó de nuevo el botón de la calavera, por si hubiera fallado la explosión anterior.

La descarga en esta ocasión fue de agárrate y no te menees, lo que le hizo soltar una maldición que se oyó en las mismísimas chimbambas. Se le chamuscaron las uñas y comenzó a salirle humo de la punta de los pelos.

Su compañero, viendo que esta vez iba en serio, cogió un balde de agua y se lo echó por la cabeza. Y como el agua no se lleva bien con la electricidad, saltaron chispas y el mando de la calavera se desintegró.

El humo seguía saliendo de sus pelos, que ahora estaban mojados, pero tiesos.

El hombre de la barba de chivo quiso pedir disculpas por el chapuzón, pero el otro no le escuchaba, parecía un iluminado, como si acabara de recibir un mensaje divino.

-¡Ya está!

Cogió de nuevo los prismáticos como un autómata y miró fijamente el terreno. Primero, el río con su nuevo cauce, un poco más allá, la manada de bisontes, ajenos a todo.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Ahí está la solución.

-Solución, ¿para qué?

-Para no fallar más. Hemos confiado en la técnica y ha fallado. Nos han vencido con nuestras propias armas. Pero...

-¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

-¿Es que no lo comprendes? Imbécil y más que imbécil. Seguro que hasta tu compañero el desorejado, con lo corto que es de luces, sabría a qué me estoy refiriendo. A una fuerza de la naturaleza, a una catástrofe que nadie puede evitar, a algo peor, mucho peor que una riada.

El otro se estrujaba la cabeza, mientas a través del teléfono les llegaban los lamentos del de la sola oreja:

-Aquí yo, ¿dónde estáis vosotros? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué el río no pasa por en medio del poblado? No entiendo nada...

Pero el jefe ya estaba soñando con una nueva catástrofe endemoniada. Señaló a la manada de bisontes:

-¿Te los puedes imaginar furiosos, descontrolados, arrasadores?

Y el otro, con una sonrisa malévola, pronunció la palabra fatídica.

-¡Estampida!

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno ya he acabado el cap, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo es un poco estilo drama, no lo escrito todavía pero tengo la idea en la cabeza y va a ser un poco triste. En el siguiente se sabrán más cosas ^^

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **antes que nada lo siento por retrasarme! Ahora sí: Holaa! (digo mientras agito la mano enérgicamente) Te dedico el anterior y todos los que quieraas! Me alegro de que te leas todos mis fics, eres una buena amiga!;) Ojalá se digan pronto ya las palabras que tanto queremos todos que se pronuncien ^^ Sí, al principio pensé: "¿y si lo secuestran los bandidos de rehén?" Pero no sé por qué, no lo hice jaj xD Es que me salen esas cosas espirituales y significativas sin yo querer! Tu conoces a One Direction? Pues, mi amiga me pegó una canción de ellos, y ahora no paro de escucharla aunque no me gustaron en un principio; bueno que escuchando la canción me salió el cap. Dale las gracias ¬¬ Ya veremos si se dicen Tacihila jeje. Bueno ya has adivinado el acertijo! Espero que este también lo aciertes que es muy fácil si lo piensas. Lo difícil es explicarlo jaj xD

**nico ale: **hello nico! Te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, me alegra de que leyeras mi fic desde el principio, espero que te haya gustado todos los caps. Sé que los primeros fueron un poco chapuza... pero he ido mejorando con el tiempo ^^ Con los nombres indios de Zoro, Luffy y Robin, se me olvidan por poco los verdaderos! Bueno, has leído desde el punto de vista de los bandidos, como se ha evitado que se desborde el río, espero que te haya gustado T.T Y sobre la adivinanza, siento que no la hayas acertado, pero me alegra de que por lo menos lo intentes ya que eres una de las pocas que lo hacen. Espero que la prox te la sepas ^^

**CrisGC: **Holaaa Cristi! Que de tiempo eh? Lo siento por no responder a tu PM pero ando liadilla últimamente, pero prometo que te responderé pronto de veras! No pasa nada si no comentas, que lo que me alegra es que leas mis fics, por cierto con la tuya de SanNa ya voy por el cinco, es muy interesante! Cuando tenga tiempo leo el seis!;) Ya he leído tu review en MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA, y me ha gustado mucho! Bueno el cap que has leido, a lo mejor te creías que lo iba a redactar Robin y eso... pero pensé que quedaría más guay siendo los bandidos =) Bueno por lo menos intentas acertar la adivinanza, espero que la prox te la diga alguien como... el cata jaja ¬¬ Te responderé pronto!;)

Sobre la adivinanza de la semana pasada, la afortunada de adivinarla a sido: **Zu Robin Kato**! Felicidades por conseguirlo. Y también a **nico ale** por intentar adivinarla, aunque no haya sido correcta, te agradezco que lo hayas intentado! Mucha suerte para la próxima adivinanza!

Aquí os dejo mi siguiente adivinanza, espero que sepáis explicarla porque es un poco raro, pero bueno, es muy fácil:

_EL CORAZÓN:_

_¿Sabes cómo hacer_

_un corazón con un_

_círculo y un cuadrado?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	12. LAS PRADERAS DEL CIELO

Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, perdón por la tardanza que esta vez han sido dos semanas en vez de una. Pero la respuesta de por qué he tardado tanto está en mi nuevo cap de "¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?" Si tenéis curiosidad pasaros por allí, es la verdadera razón de por qué falté a tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Este cap es un poco corto, lo siento espero que comprendais que la razon por la que tardé tanto es tambien la razon de por qué es corto este cap :'(

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

La siguiente respuesta a la anterior adivinanza es ésta, me alegro de que estés intentando adivinarlas. Abajo menciono a la gente que a respondido a la adivinanza:

_EL CORAZÓN:_

_¿Sabes cómo hacer_

_un corazón con un_

_círculo y un cuadrado?_

_~El círculo se parte por la_

_mitad y cada trozo se coloca_

_a un lado del cuadrado~_

* * *

**TACIHILA**

**CAPÍTULO 12. **LAS PRADERAS DEL CIELO

En el poblado todo era júbilo y satisfacción. Los grandes guerreros no recordaban momentos tan alegres desde los tiempos remotos en que el Séptimo de Caballería del general Custer fue barrido en la batalla de Little Big Horn.

Los niños jugaban a enterrar los aros, los mayores lanzaban sus flechas hasta las nubes y contaban quién disparaba más contra un escudo.

Las mujeres cantaban vestidas con sus mejores galas y adornadas con abalorios de todos los colores.

La gente estaba agradecida al ilustre ingeniero de las aguas, el amigo castor, y daba besos y hacía caricias a la niña que les había dicho cómo se podía convertir el río en dos ríos y salvar de esta manera el poblado.

-_Palamo,_ Violeta de la Pradera. Nuestro _chante_ (corazón) está contigo. Que _wambli_ vuele siempre sobre tu cabeza y te haga _wakan _(sagrada) como Winchmunke.

El más alegre de todos los sioux del poblado era el que estaba más enfermo.

Violeta de la Pradera acudió a visitar a Búho Sabio, que enseguida le cogió la mano.

-Siento que tuya mano ser firme, como ser la de un guerrero. Si tú conseguir conservar siempre esta armonía entre la suavidad y la firmeza, será un honor ser amigo tuyo.

-Tú siempre serás mi amigo, Búho Sabio.

-Por poco tiempo ya -y como vio que la niña iba a protestar, le hizo un gesto imponiendo silencio-. Lo sé, el Dios de la Pradera me lo ha dicho. A mí quedar muy poco para irme a cazar a las praderas del cielo. Pero ni tú, ni mi nieto Lince Veloz, ni nadie que haberme querido debe sentirse desdichado. Allá, con Wichmunke, seré feliz, cazaré eternamente y no me faltará nada. El hermoso arco iris me amparará.

Robin miró a Lince Veloz, que disimuladamente limpió un lagrimón que le caía por la mejilla. Lince Veloz amaba a Búho Sabio más que a nadie en este mundo. Él había enseñado a su padre lo que debe saber un guerrero sioux. Y cuando su padre murió en una batalla lejana, el abuelo se ocupó de la educación de su nieto.

El chamán, viendo cómo la cabeza anciano caía sobre las pieles de _pta_, entonó el cántico de oración, al tiempo que agitaba el saquito de las medicinas. Luego, para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus, comenzó a dibujar un círculo alrededor del lecho del enfermo. Era difícil de completar, porque la cabecera de la cama estaba completamente pegada a un lateral del _tipi,_ y para trazar perfectamente el círculo había que salir de la vivienda, y luego entrar en ella de nuevo; así lo hizo sin dejar de canturrear.

Mientras tanto, el anciano, con Robin a un lado y Lince Veloz al otro, sonrió mirando el cielo que se divisaba en la parte superior del _tipi_, allí donde se cruzaban los palos que sujetaban las pieles.

-Yo a vosotros estar contemplando desde allí arriba. Desde el cielo azul os lanzaré los regalos: flechas de punta de obsidiana y plumas de águila. Pero, eso sí, siempre vosotros tener que estar aquí; no deber iros a otro lugar, porque entonces mi mirada y mis buenos deseos se perderían en la tierra, no os podría alcanzar.

-Por favor, abuelo, aún te queda mucho tiempo para estar con nosotros.

-Yo estar en vuestro corazón, pero mi _tipi_ quedará vacío. Yo estar en vuestro recuerdo, pero cuando tú querer hablar conmigo, no podrás. Y sin embargo... -tragó saliva para aliviar el peso que le oprimía el pecho-, sin embargo, cada vez que tu ver el arco iris, yo estar en él. Cada vez que tu oír el trueno de la tormenta, significar que yo estar cazando. Y cada vez tu oír el galope de los bisontes, piensa en Búho Sabio, que estar cabalgando cerca del Señor de la pradera.

El chamán rascó cuatro veces la puerta y entró para cerrar el círculo benefactor. Tal vez así atrasaría un poco la llegada de la muerte.

Pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo ante un gesto de Búho Sabio, que se incorporó bruscamente en el lecho con los ojos fijos en el infinito.

-¡Ya los oigo, ya se acercan, ya están aquí!

-¿Quiénes, abuelo?

-Escuchad -parecía como poseído por extraños sonidos que solo él podía percibir-, ya se han agrupado, ya han empezado a correr. Ha llegado el momento en que me convertiré en eterno cazador.

Lince Veloz sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Pero no fue solo porque sabía que su abuelo no tardaría en morir. Se estremeció porque ahora él también había oído algo.

-Yo también lo oigo -dijo Violeta de la Pradera, sin soltar la mano del anciano.

-Es el sonido de la naturaleza, los _pta _que vuelven a ser los señores de la pradera. Han empezado a trotar todos juntos y me llaman.

Pero Lince Veloz sabía que no era una simple alucinación de su abuelo. El sonido, todavía muy lejano, que llegaba hasta sus oídos era el de una manada de bisontes en movimiento.

Miró al chamán, miró a su abuelo, miró a Robin, miró al cielo y a aquel pedazo de tierra. Luego se echó al suelo y puso sobre él una oreja, para convencerse de que no estaba impresionado por lo que había dicho Búho Sabio. Aguardó unos instantes, mientras Robin se echaba el pelo a un lado y le imitaba.

La muchacha oyó un sordo rumor, como el batir de tambores, como el pisoteo de cientos de patas. Y preguntó con la esperanza de estar equivocada:

-¿Estampida?

Lince Veloz lo confirmó poniéndose en pie con sus armas de guerra:

-¡Estampida!

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta el nuevo cap que acabado de subir, siento que sea tan corto y un poco dramático, pero la razón de eso está en la misma razón por la que no he actualizado en tanto tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**nico ale: **hola! Me encanta verte por aquí! Te he respondido a tu review de mi otro fic "¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?" Jaja a mi tambien me encantó que su plan fracasara, además se olía desde lejos que no lo iban a lograr! Como iban a ganar a Zoro, Robin y Luffy? Es de tontos quien piense que los van a vencer! En el siguiente cap se verá lo de la estampida, espero que no te lo pierdas! La electrocución de el bandido fue jajaj... bueno gracioso xD No pasa nada que no la acertaras, de todos modos lo intentaste y eso es lo que importa! Abajo he puesto a las personas que han respondido a la adivinanza! Estas entre ellos ^^!

**CrisGC: **Holaaa Criistiii jajaja Bueno tengo una mala noticia para ti... no he respondido a tu PM! La cosa es que nunca tengo tiempo de veras pero, que para la semana que viene lo tienes respondido! Yo tampoco se como escribo tres fics en una semana... pero si quieres saber por que me tarde tanto de veras que leas mi nuevo cap de Destino o elección, porque es muy razonable la razón por la que me retrase... vale te doy una pista... es sobre llorar... :'( Cuando suba los tres caps te envio un review!;) Espero que te haya gustado el cap y abajo dice si has acertado o no! xD Bueno el plagio esta permitido, pero solo porque las usas con él! Ojalá seas novios pronto! Nos leemos, un abrazo y un besazo! Muuaackk 3

**Zu Robin Kato: **heeeyy! Hola! Jeje no se lo que me pasa hoy que ando un poco locaaa... jeje xD Aunque no aciertes esta adivinanza no te quita que hayas adivinado dos jaj! Tu si que eres linda y yo te quiero maaaass!3 Jeje es que no quise poner mucho Zoro y Robin por eso aquí he puesto un poco más de ellos con Búho Sabio :'( Haayy que se nos mueere el pobree! De verdad, que me pasa hoy? Estoy completamente locaa esta tardee... ajja ^^ Veras en el prox capítulo con la estampida, espero que no te lo pierdaas! Gracias por decirme Feliz Cumpleaños! Me lo pasé muy bien y me regalaron un montón de cosas gracias! Cuando se acerque tu cumpleaños recuerdamelo para que te pueda felicitar o mencionar en uno de mis fics! Nos leemos ^_^

**ZoroRoronoaForever:** Hola! Me encanta verte de nuevo por aquí, ya que hace unos caps comentaste! Gracias por decir que soy genial escribiendo */* TeeAddooRoo!3 Gracias una vez más por leerte todos mis fics! Cuál es el que te gusta más de los que he escrito? Se nota bastante que te encanta el ZoRo... espero que no te guste el ZoNa por que yo lo odio ¬¬

Bueno ZoroRoronoaForever, te puedo explicar mas o menos como se sube, aunque es un poco dificil escrito. Yo te lo voy a poner como unos pasos y tu los haces vale? : tu cuenta-Publish-Doc Manager- y debajo de Document Manager te pone Create New Document y en label pones el nombre que le quieres poner al borrador y en method seleccionas el archivo-despues te metes en new story-pinchas en guidelines-despues bajas todo al tope abajo y pinchas en sí, lo he leído y acepto las normas-despues pincha en new story en azul-luego ya seleccionas la categoria y la serie que quieras y continuas y pones todos los datos. Espero haberte sido de ayuda :)

Bueno sobre la anterior adivinanza del corazon y el cuadrado. Han intentado adivinarla **nico ale** y **CrisGC**. Y yo creo que la que más se le parece es la respuesta de **CrisGC** Feliiiciidadeees! Esspero que aciertes mmaas uaapaa 3

Mi siguiente adivinanza es ésta, espero que sepáis acertarla, porque yo la primera vez que la leí no tenía ni idea -.-' Una vez más agradezco a la gente que responde a la adivinanza:

_LA MÚSICA:_

_¿Sabes cómo se_

_puede hacer música_

_con un astro y un_

_señor horroroso?_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


End file.
